Pelican Bay
by Sam Sanders
Summary: A la question "Mr Castiel Novak est-il coupable d'un viol sur la personne de Anna Jordan?", les jurés ont répondu oui. Nous condamnons l'accusé à une durée de 13 ans d'emprisonnement. Destiel. UA. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Dans le genre j'écris huit mille fictions en même temps, voilà que je me pose. Enfin, mes deux UA Supernaturaliens ne devraient pas être très longs (oui, parce qu'il y en a un deuxième. Je le publierais sans doute, encore faut-il que je recopie le début sur mon PC... Tout est sur papier, oui). A prendre au conditionnel.

Un autre Univers Alternatif, donc. Je ne gagne toujours rien avec ce que j'écris, et patati...

Notez que ceci sera un Destiel, parce que j'aime bien. Voilà. Gabriel trouvera sa place ici, peut être Sam, mais je sais pas encore trop comment il pourrait arriver là dedans. J'ai eu cette idée en regardant un film, je l'ai adapté en UA SPN parce que j'avais la flemme de créer des nouveaux gens et leur caractère. C'est par pure faignantise, oui. Pis j'aime bien Dean et Cas.

Sinon, il y a sans doute pas mal de clichés, mais j'ai jamais été en prison. Encore moins en prison en Amérique. Donc voilà...

**Important**:

Parlons Rating! Ceci est un slash, donc relations homosexuelles obligées. A l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, je sais pas encore si je vais faire une scène slash entre Cas et Dean. Du fluff et du Comfort, ça il y en aura. Oh, et grosses mentions (voire détails) de viols, homosexuels comme hétérosexuels. Vous êtes prévenues, venez pas porter plainte contre moi. Pis c'est la prison, donc violences physiques et verbales, drogues et autres réjouissances. Toute la fiction est un bon Mature. Merci.

* * *

_"Il n'y a point de laides amours, ni de belles prisons"_

_**Gringoire**__  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_A la question "Mr Castiel Novak est-il coupable d'un viol sur la personne de Anna Jordan?", les jurés ont répondu oui. Nous condamnons l'accusé à une durée de 13 ans d'emprisonnement._

Les mots résonnaient encore dans son esprit alors qu'il était en route vers le centre de détention pour détenus dangereux de Pelican Bay. Castiel ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, essayant de calmer les tremblements de ses mains. Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les paupières, il croisa le regard du policier face à lui. Celui ci ne lui renvoyait que de la haine, du dégout et du dédain. Rien à quoi il pouvait se raccrocher.

Il n'était pas un violeur. Il n'avait pas violé cette fille, il la conaissait à peine, en vérité.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un fast food. La demoiselle, qui avait bien dix ans de moins que lui, s'était présentée à lui sous le nom de Claire et avait commencé à le draguer. Elle lui avait dit une bonne dizaine de fois qu'elle était majeure, ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas. Et, voyant que ça ne marcherait pas, elle avait disparu en grommelant que, de toute façon, il n'était pas si mignon que ça.

Et, deux mois après ça, la police avait débarqué chez lui en aboyant des ordres qu'il avait à peine pu comprendre, ils lui avaient passé des menottes et, en moins de trois minutes, il était assis à l'arrière d'un fourgon de police. Comme dans une série. A ceci près que les séries étaient divertissantes. Et cette affaire n'avait rien de divertissant. Depuis son arrestation, une boule d'angoisse s'était logée dans l'estomac de Castiel. Et elle ne cessait de grandir, jour après jour.

Le fourgon s'arrêta, et l'angoisse de Castiel s'étendit jusque dans sa poitrine. Le centre de détention pour détenus dangereux... Il n'avait rien de dangereux. Même en supposant qu'il était coupable. Il s'était bien tenu pendant tout le temps de sa détention provisoire, en attendant le procès. Il avait répondu à toutes les convocations, s'était correctement tenu lors du procès. Il n'avait pas hurlé lors du résultat du jugement, il s'était contenté de suivre docilement les policiers hors du palais de justice en faisant de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes. Il avait été un prisonnier modèle. Et pourtant, ils l'envoyaient aux centre pour détenus dangereux. Les deux policiers qui l'accompagnaient se levèrent et le plus vieux lui fit signe de se lever. Castiel obéit et descendit du fourgon à leur suite. Le soleil l'éblouit, mais il ne fallut que quelques secondes à ses yeux bleus pour s'habituer à la lumière extérieure. Et pour découvrir son domicile pour les treizes années à venir. Le centre ressemblait à n'importe quelle prison. Du béton, des barbelés, des surveillants armés tous les trois mètres. Il n'avait rien à faire là.

Il entra dans l'enceinte des grilles électrifiées la tête baissée. Son escorte échangea quelques mots avec un des surveillants, des mots que Castiel ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter, et il les remercia d'un signe de la tête. Les deux policiers disparurent bien vite et le surveillant poussa doucement son nouveau résident vers la porte ouverte:

- Allez, rentre.

A l'intérieur, ils passèrent trois portes protégées par des codes et d'autres hommes en uniforme. Puis on fit asseoir Castiel sur un banc, contre un mur, à côté de trois autres hommes. Des nouveaux, eux aussi. Ils le regardèrent s'asseoir et le détaillèrent de la tête aux pieds. Castiel savait qu'il estaient en train de le juger. Ils essayaient de voir à qui ils auraient à faire, qui serait supérieur aux autres et qui serait le souffre douleur. Castiel n'était pas un violent. Il ne s'était que rarement battu et les seules fois où il l'avait fait, il n'était pas sorti vainqueur.

Une autre porte s'ouvrit et d'autres surveillants les rejoignirent. Ils leur demandèrent de se lever et de se tenir en rang devant une porte, Castiel en tête. Un des hommes en uniforme ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer. Il obéit et la porte se referma derrière lui. Le surveillant qui l'avait fait entrer s'assit à une petite table et saisit un stylo:

- Novak Castiel, né le 13 mars 1986 à Sacramento, Californie. 13 ans d'emprisonnement pour attouchements sexuels et viol sur mineure. Ces informations sont-elles correctes? demanda-t-il en levant la tête vers Castiel.

Il dut se racler la gorge avant de pouvoir répondre faiblement:

- Je suis innocent...

- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. Et j'en ai rien à foutre. Ton procès est terminé, c'est là-bas que tu aurais du l'ouvrir. Ce que je te demande, c'est si tu es bien Castiel Novak, si c'est bien ta date de naissance et si c'est bien pour ça que tu es là.

- Oui. Ces informations sont correctes.

Le gardien nota quelque chose sur le papier devant lui puis dit:

- Très bien. Déshabille toi.

Castiel leva les yeux sur lui et souffla:

- ... Je... Pardon?

- Déshabille toi. Tes sous-vêtements aussi. Et ne me fais pas répéter.

Castiel se déshabilla, son angoisse remontant dans sa gorge. Une fois qu'il fut dénudé, le deuxième gardien se mit face à lui et lui aboya des ordres auxquels Castiel obéit docilement, mais en tremblant de peur.

- Lève les bras! Montre moi tes mains! Ouvre la bouche! Tourne toi face au mur! Montre moi tes plantes de pieds! Baisse toi! Tousse!

Après cet inspection, sans aucun doute destinée à vérifier qu'il ne faisait rien rentrer d'illégal dans la prison, le gardien lui tendit un paquet de couverture, et une tenue gris délavé:

- Enfile ça et retourne d'où tu viens. Un de mes collègues va te conduire jusqu'à ta cellule.

Il s'exécuta, ravi de pouvoir mettre quelque chose entre son corps nu et le regard inquisiteur du gardien. Et, effectivement, il retrouva en sortant de la salle un de ses collègues, ou plutôt "une" collègue. La jeune femme -bien trop jeune pour travailler en centre carcéral, d'après lui- lui demanda de la suivre d'un signe de tête. Alors qu'ils s'avançaient tous les deux plus profondément dans l'antre du bâtiment, Castiel accrocha du regard la queue de cheval blonde qui frappait la nuque de la surveillante, battant sèchement le ryhtme de sa marche soutenue. Un détail inutile, certes, mais cela l'empêchait de voir les portes en fonte qui défilaient de chaque côté du couloir avec, derrière certaines d'entre elles, les criminels les plus dangereux de l'Etat.

La jeune femme s'arrêta devant une des portes et l'ouvrit. Une voix grave sortit de la cellule, avec une pointe de moquerie:

- Jessica! Tu viens enfin me réclamer le septième ciel?

- La ferme, Winchester!

Jessica se tourna vers Castiel et lui indiqua l'intérieur de la cellule d'un signe de tête. Il baissa les yeux et s'engagea dans la pièce. La surveillante souffla, alors qu'il passait devant elle:

- Codétenu avec lui... Tu aurais pu tomber mieux.

Puis, avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se retourner pour croiser son regard, elle referma la lourde porte à double tour. Castiel se contenta de se tenir debout, droit comme un i, au milieu de la petite pièce. Elle était petite, minuscule. Peut être trois mètres de large sur cinq de long. Les murs étaient recouverts de carrelage blanc, la seule ouverture s'y trouvant, en dehors de la porte, étaient une petite fenêtre, une meurtrière, par laquelle on pouvait à peine distinguer le monde extérieur. Les néons blafard ajoutait à la pièce le côté impersonnel qu'on voulait lui donner. Sur un des côtés se trouvaient deux couchettes superposées, avec un matelas qui lui sembla trop fin, inconfortable sans nul doute. Le lit du bas était inoccupé, les couvertures censées couvrir le matelas étant encore dans les bras de Castiel. Au pied des lits, derrière un muret qui lui arrivait à la hanche, se tenait leur coin "Salle de bain/toilettes". Sans aucune intimité, bien sûr. Sur le mur d'en face était fixé une petite table, tout juste suffisante pour deux personnes, devant laquelle se tenaient deux tabourets. Après avoir parcourut du regard son nouvel espace de vie, il s'arrêta sur celui que la surveillante avait appelé Winchester. Le brun était assis sur sa couchette et le détaillait de la tête aux pieds. Il finit par descendre de son lit et s'avança vers Castiel, qui fit de son mieux pour masquer ses tremblements.

- Alors c'est toi, mon nouveau camarade d'infortune.

Il passa une mains dans ses mèches brunes et soupira:

- Je dois dire que je commençais à m'ennuyer, tout seul ici. T'en as prit pour combien?

Castiel ne faisait que moyennement confiance à ses cordes vocales, mais un silence ne l'aurait sans doute pas aidé. Aussi, il répondit avec une voix légèrement chevrotante:

- Treize ans...

- Oùlà, pas de panique, ma belle. Je vais pas te bouffer.

Il sourit et s'éloigna pour aller s'asseoir sur un des tabourets, calant son pied droit sous sa cuisse gauche:

- Treize ans... T'as fait quoi pour mériter ça?

- C'était pas moi, dit Castiel en secouant la tête. J'ai rien fait.

- Ouais. Comme tout le monde ici, Joli Coeur.

Il lui désigna le lit du bas:

- Installe toi, fais comme chez toi.

Castiel posa ses couvertures sur le matelas miteux et s'assit, faisant grincer les lattes. Il avala difficilement sa salive et souffla:

- J'm'appelle Castiel Novak.

- J'en ai pas grand chose à faire, tu sais.

Castiel baissa les yeux, triturant nerveusement l'ongle de son index gauche. Winchester s'appuya contre le mur, fermant à moitié les yeux:

- Y'a des gens dont tu dois te méfier, ici. Je te conseille de chauffer les gars qui sont arrivés en même temps que toi. Il faut bien commencer par quelqu'un et ceux là sont tout autant terrifiés que toi. Si tu leur fais peur, t'as des chances de gagner un minimum de respect de la part d'un caïd. Il pourra t'offrir sa protection. Et puis, si t'es assez malin, d'ici deux ans, tu seras le phoenix des hôtes de ces bois.

Castiel soupira, presque inaudiblement:

- Je suis pas... Le genre de gars qui se bat très bien...

Winchester ouvrit un oeil:

- Bah... T'es plutôt beau garçon, et tout miséreux comme t'es, tu peux toujours taper dans l'oeil d'un des gars. Et là, tu pourras te faire protéger des gros durs contre deux ou trois galipettes par semaine.

- Des... Mais... J'ai pas l'intention de...

- Alors tu viendras pas chouiner dans mes pattes quand tu te feras tabasser, conclut Winchester en haussant les épaules.

Les tremblements que Castiel avait réussi à contenir redoublèrent, les rendant visibles. Il s'allongea sur le dos, plantant son regard sur le lit au dessus de lui, ravalant ses larmes. Il était persuadé qu'il ne tiendrait pas la semaine.

La voix de Winchester lui fit tourner la tête:

- N'exagère rien. Les matons ne te laisseront pas crever.

Il avait donc pensé tout haut. Il serra les mains pour stopper ses tremblements, en vain. Winchester se leva, s'étira et s'arrêta devant la meurtrière, jetant un oeil à l'extérieur.

- Hey, va pas me faire une crise d'angoisse, hein.

Castiel ferma les yeux, alors que son codétenu continuait:

- Ça vaut pas le coup. On raconte beaucoup de trucs sur la prison, mais c'est pas vrai, tout ça, tu sais. On est plus tôt pas mal traités, en fait. D'ici une heure, les matons distribuent le dîner. Je te conseille de dormir juste après. Ils nous réveillent à huit heures, tous les matins. Dix heures le dimanche. Tu peux choisir de glander toute la journée, mais si tu as peur du grabuge, je te le déconseille. Tu peux bosser pour réduire ta peine. Tu gagne trois mois de liberté par année bossée. Sans vacances, bien sûr. Y'a de la place en cuisine, à la laverie, et si tu t'en sors, tu pourra distribuer les couvertures, la nourriture ou des bouquins au détenus. C'est la place idéale pour le troc. On mange à midi. Soit dans le réfectoire ou dans la cour, s'il fait beau. Tu reprends le taf à treize heures trente, si tu bosse, et tu arrête à seize heures. De vrais horaires de bureau. On va dans la cour jusqu'à dix-huit heures, dîner à dix neuf heures, et ainsi de suite.

Arpès un silence, il soupira:

- Tu va t'en sortir très bien, j'en suis sûr.

Castiel lui tourna le dos, se couchant en position foetale. Il ne se leva pas pour le repas du soir, même lorsque Winchester l'appela sèchement pour qu'il viennent récupérer sa part. Il ne ferma pas l'oeil de la nuit, trop angoissé par les cris de déments qui résonnaient à intervalles réguliers dans les couloirs froids et silencieux de la prison endormie, et ne réussit à s'endormir que sur le matin.

* * *

**_TBC..._  
**


	2. Chapter 2

****Avant toute chose, je tiens à remercier non seulement tout ceux qui m'ont lue et reviewée, mais surtout mon Chaton, Not et Mo du forum Sherlockien, pour leur aide et leur amour. (c'est là qu'on est censés sortir les violons... ^^)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Il avait l'habitude d'être réveillé par le soleil, par le chant des oiseaux ou, les jours de travail, par l'intro à la guitare de sa chanson favorite. Il lui arrivait parfois d'être réveillé par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée, quand Gabriel avait décidé de passer chez lui en rentrant d'une de ses fêtes nocturnes. Mais jamais il n'avait été réveillé par une sonnerie stridente, longue d'une dizaine de secondes.  
Il sursauta et se redressa brusquement dans son lit. Il regarda nerveusement autour de lui et ses yeux bleus tombèrent sur Winchester, portant seulement le pantalon réglementaire, occupé à retaper son lit. Quand il eut terminé, il se redressa et croisa le regard de Castiel:

- Désolé de t'annoncer que non, ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Comment s'est passé ta première nuit, Belle au bois dormant?

Castiel se frotta les yeux sans répondre. Son camarade de cellule le fit à sa place:

- Courte, j'imagine. Lève toi, le petit déjeuner va bientôt passer.  
- J'ai pas faim, souffla-t-il.

Winchester, qui venait de saisir son tee shirt, arrêta son geste pour l'enfiler.

- Tu rigole? T'as rien avalé hier soir. Tu dois mourir de faim.  
- C'est pas le cas.  
- C'est pas en te laissant mourir que tu sortira pour bonne conduite, dit-il en enfilant son tee shirt gris avant d'aller s'appuyer contre le mur, près de la porte.  
- J'ai pas faim. Fous moi la paix, et occupe toi de ton cul.

Winchester croisa les bras en souriant:

- Ouh... Joli Coeur se rebelle contre moi. Je crois que tu es mon premier colocataire qui s'en prenne verbalement à moi avant le cinquième jour. Félicitations.

Castiel lui envoya un regard noir avant de demander:

- Qu'est-il arrivé aux autres?  
- Le deuxième a demandé à changer de cellule au bout de huit jours en menaçant de se trancher les veines s'il restait avec moi. Le troisième n'a pas attendu avant de le faire, lui. Et celui d'avant toi, on a finit par se battre, j'ai gagné, ils l'ont envoyé à l'hôpital avant de le transférer dans l'Etat de New York pour un rapprochement familial, soit disant.

Il resta silencieux un moment, prenant le temps d'ingérer ces informations, puis demanda:

- Et le premier?

L'expression de Winchester se ferma:

- Tu sais quoi, Joli Coeur, tu devrais toi aussi t'occuper de ton cul.

La petite trappe de la porte s'ouvrit et deux assiettes ainsi que deux tasses apparurent sur la tablette qui la prolongeait. Winchester attrapa les deux plats de fer blanc et dit, après les avoir inspectés:

- On dirait des oeufs brouillés. Et un café. Toujours pas tenté?  
- Non merci.

Il s'assit sur une des deux chaises instalées devant la seule table de leur cellule et posa les deux assiettes et une des tasses devant lui. Quant au second café, il le posa à l'autre bout de la table.

- Bois au moins ça.

Castiel esquissa un sourire:

- T'es pas un gros dur, en fait. Tu te préoccupe de moi autant qu'une mère se préoccuperait de son enfant pour son premier jour d'école.

Il regretta ses paroles en même temps que son sourire quand Winchester leva un regard furieux sur lui. Celui-ci se leva d'un bond, la chaise allant percuter violemment le mur derrière elle, et s'approcha du lit de Castiel alors que son codétenu se reculait jusqu'au mur, comme s'il voulait y disparaitre. Winchester le prit par le poignet qu'il serra et plia en un angle peu naturel.

- Si je te chope à te foutre de ma gueule encore une seule fois, Novak... Sors moi ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit sarcasme et je te casse le poignet. Ou pire. C'est compris?  
- Je... J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait être amis, tous les deux...

Winchester se rapprocha, leur visages n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, tordant un peu plus encore son poignet au passage.

- Tu pensais mal. J'ai pas d'amis, ici. Alors je te conseille d'arrêter de penser. Et d'arrêter de m'adresser la parole sans que je te l'ai autorisé, aussi. Tu as compris?

Castiel le dévisagea en silence, conscient de la terreur que son compagnon de cellule devait voir se refleter dans ses iris bleu.

- Est-ce que tu as compris?  
- Oui, couina-t-il. J'ai compris.  
- Parfait.

Winchester lui lâcha enfin le bras et retourna s'asseoir pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Castiel ramena son poignet contre son torse, le tenant de son autre main, essayant de faire disparaitre la douleur. Il observa son colocataire engloutir leur deux plats d'oeufs brouillés sans un mot, partagé entre la haine et la peur.

**xx-xx**

Castiel profitait de la brise, dans la cour, seule réminiscence de sa liberté pour les treize années à venir, appuyé contre le mur de la prison. Il ferma les yeux, inspirant à pleins poumons. Il pouvait presque entendre le chant des oiseaux, sous les rires et les discussions qui résonnaient sur les murs en béton. Il pouvait aussi deviner, même les yeux fermés, le regard vert de Winchester posé sur lui. Il l'avait vu s'asseoir sur un banc, de l'autre côté de leur prison extérieure. Leur yeux s'étaient croisés, mais Castiel ne s'était pas donné la peine de le rejoindre. Il se contentait d'agir normalement, comme s'il n'était pas observé. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir: Si Winchester voulait tant mettre de la distance entre eux, pourquoi le fixait-il ainsi? Sans doute le bandage à sa main droite. Castiel avait essayé de ne rien laissé paraitre mais, après le déjeuner -qu'il avait sauté- il s'était rendu à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière lui avait demandé comment s'était arrivé, il avait simplement répondu qu'il avait frappé contre la porte de sa cellule, de rage. Elle avait vérifié le nom de son compagnon de cellule dans ses dossiers et, en voyant apparaitre celui de Winchester, elle avait laissé échapper une petite grimace.

- Il t'es arrivé quoi, à la main?

Castiel ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut et se trouva face à un homme d'origine asiatique, plus petit et plus jeune que lui. Il regarda son poignet puis répondit:

- J'ai tapé trop fort contre une porte.

L'asiatique grimaça:

- C'est pas ce qu'on raconte...  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'on raconte?  
- Que ce serait Le Caïd qui aurait tapé trop fort contre toi.

Castiel haussa un sourcil:

- Le Caïd?  
- Ouais. Dean Winchester. C'est ton colocataire, non? Il est réputé pour avoir le poing facile, surtout avec ceux qui partagent sa cellule.  
- Et bien non. Il n'a pas levé la main sur moi. Pas encore.

Castiel n'était pas un adepte du mensonge, mais s'il y avait une chose qu'il se refusait de faire, s'était de s'attirer la colère de Winchester. L'asiatique tendit une main sympathique vers lui:

- Bruce Lee. Enfin, c'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle ici. En fait, je m'appelle Wei.  
- Castiel Novak, répondit-il en lui serrant la main. Et j'ai pas encore de surnom.  
- Le Caïd t'appelle Joli Coeur.

Castiel soupira en levant les yeux au ciel:

- J'ai l'impression qu'il a raconté pas mal de trucs sur mon compte, non?  
- Pas seulement lui. La prison entière. Comme on a jacté sur les types qui sont entrés en même temps que toi. La nouveauté nous dérange autant qu'elle nous intrigue. Tu es là pour longtemps? ajouta-t-il après un silence.  
- Treize ans dans le pire des cas. Et toi?  
- Sept ans. Traffic de drogue. Tu y crois, ça? Sept ans, soit disant parce que j'aurais revendu des trucs... Tiens, en parlant de ça, si t'es intéressé, je peux te trouver de l'herbe. Voire des trucs un peu plus forts.

Castiel eut un sourire ironique: chassez le naturel, il revient au galop.

- Non merci, Wei, je ne suis pas intéressé.  
- Pourquoi t'es là, toi?

Castiel soupira avant de répondre:

- On m'a condamné pour un viol dont je ne suis pas coupable...  
- Wow... Lâcha Wei en reculant d'un pas.  
- Quoi?  
- On... On aime pas trop les violeurs, par ici.  
- Je suis innocent. Je n'ai pas touché cette fille. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, elle m'a désigné comme étant son agresseur. Et ils ont préféré croire une gamine de seize ans, bien sûr...

Wei s'agita soudain, jetant des regards autour de lui:

- Putain mec, viol sur mineure, c'est dangereux pour toi... Surtout ici. Tu veux un conseil? Ouais, je vais te donner un conseil. N'en parle pas à Winchester. N'en parle à personne, d'ailleurs. Mais surtout pas au Caïd. Les gars ici, s'il y a un truc qu'ils détestent, c'est bien les violeurs. Et Winchester... Il les hait. Vraiment. On l'a vu essayer de tuer un violeur à coup de fourchette, au réfectoire. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je tiendrais ma langue... Mais... A l'avenir, ne m'adresse plus la parole, okay? Je... Je dois y aller.

Et il disparut, ne cessant de jeter des regards nerveux autour de lui. Castiel fronça les sourcils et soupira:

- Complétement dingue...

Il s'installa plus confortablement contre le mur, autant que faire se pouvait, et ses yeux se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur Winchester. Celui-ci avait regardé Wei s'éclipser avant de revenir sur lui, une expression d'incompréhension totale sur le visage. Sachant qu'il était inutile de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu, Castiel secoua la tête en haussant les épaules pour signifier au Caïd que lui non plus n'y comprenait pas grand chose. Même si c'était faux. Mais, tout comme le fait de dire qu'il était à l'origine de son entorse, lui dire qu'il était soupçonné de viol sur mineure risquait de l'énerver. Et il ne voulait pas ça.  
Castiel tourna la tête sur sa gauche, rompant le lien avec le regard inquisiteur de Winchester, et aperçut, à moins de deux mètres de lui, un homme chatain qui n'avait sans doute pas vu de près son rasoir depuis une bonne semaine. Il lui lança un sourire insolent et Castiel lui répondit avec un grimace d'incompréhension. L'homme se rapprocha de lui, les mains dans les poches, la démarche chaloupée. Il pinça les lèvres avant de dire:

- J'ai un peu surpris la conversation que tu viens d'avoir avec Bruce Lee. Et, avant de paniquer, attends que j'aie terminé... Je ne dirais rien à personne. Au sujet de... Tu sais, ce qui t'as fait entrer ici... Alors... C'est toi "Joli Coeur"...?  
- C'est comme ça que m'appelle Winchester, oui. Mais je préfèrerais encore Novak. Voire même Castiel.  
- T'es un petit peu l'évènement du trimestre, tu sais...?  
- Oui, comme les trois autres gars entrés avec moi, je sais.

L'autre fit la moue en levant les yeux au ciel:

- Pour être honnête avec toi, Castiel, je dirais que les trois clampins qui sont entrés hier sont bien moins intéressants que toi... Et tu veux savoir pourquoi?  
- Surprends moi.  
- Parce que tu partage ta cellule avec Winchester. Et ça... Ça, c'est digne d'intêret.  
- Et pourquoi?

L'homme sourit, goguenard:

- Tu le saura bien assez tôt... Peut-être même que tu le sais déjà, ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux sur le poignet bandé de Castiel.  
- C'est pas ce que tu crois...  
- Peu importe ce que je crois. On pense tous la même chose, ici. Pour nous, Le Caïd t'as abîmé, et rien d'autre.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, prêt à lui répondre ce qu'il avait dit à tout le monde, mais un gardien l'interrompit en s'exclamant:

- Castiel Novak?

L'intéressé se retourna:

- C'est moi.  
- Visite au parloir. Suis moi, dit-il avec un signe de tête.

Castiel se leva et s'excusa auprès de l'autre détenu:

- Le devoir m'appelle.  
- Je pourrais te protéger, si tu veux. De Winchester. Et de n'importe qui d'autre, d'ailleurs.  
- Je te remercie mais j'ai pas besoin de ça. Et je doute que ta proposition soit à sens unique.  
- Si jamais tu change d'avis, demande Lucifer. On saura te dire où je suis.

Il écarta les bras et dit avec un sourire, alors que Castiel s'éloignait:

- L'Ange déchu devenu Roi des Enfers... Ça me va bien, non?

Le jeune homme l'ignora et suivi le gardien qui le guida jusqu'au parloir. Après une fouille plutôt rudimentaire, par rapport à ce qu'il avait subit à son entrée, ils le firent entrer. C'était une petite pièce, avec un plafond bas et tout en longueur. Il y faisait froid, comme si ce qui c'était dit dans cette pièce avait gelé la moindre particule d'air. Le sol était recouvert de linoléum, la pièce se devant d'être tout aussi impersonnel que leurs cellules. Les néons éclairaient la pièce, répendant une lumière froide et, elle aussi, impersonelle à souhait sur les personnes présentes. Une vitre coupait la pièce en deux, sale, portant les traces des mains des détenus et de leur visiteurs, ou des lèvres des amoureux désespérés. Les bureaux sur lesquels étaient accoudés les visiteurs et les prisoniers étaient en bois, un bois brun très sombre avec parfois quelques brûlures de cigarettes parcourant ses zébrures, souvenir des jours où fumer dans les lieux publics était autorisé. Des boxs étaient délimités par de fines cloisons sur lesquelles étaient fixés des téléphones permettant les discussions. Deux surveillants faisaient les cent pas, un de chaque côté de la vitre, guettant les gestes suspects des détenus, comme des visiteurs.

Le gardien indiqua une place à Castiel, qui alla s'asseoir sur la chaise au confort sommaire. Il leva les yeux sur l'homme de l'autre côté de la vitre et, en apercevant l'homme blond, un sourire sincère éclaira son visage. Il saisit nerveusement le téléphone, et l'autre l'imita promptement.

- Gabriel... Ils ont bien voulu te laisser me voir?  
- Tu es mon frère, Cas, répondit-il avec un sourire rassurant. Ils n'ont pas le droit de m'interdire les visites. Sans quoi je ferais un scandale.  
- Je ne doute pas de toi. Comment tu as fait pour avoir une autorisation aussi vite? Ils ont dit qu'à part mon avocat, je ne pourrais voir personne avant une bonne semaine.  
- J'ai fait ma demande alors que tu étais encore sur Sacramento. Ils l'ont reportée ici. J'allais pas te laisser tout seul.

Après un silence, Gabriel ajouta:

- Comment tu vas?  
- Je tiens le coup. Je crois.

Son frère baissa les yeux et désigna son poignet du menton:

- C'est quoi, ça...?

Castiel ferma les yeux une seconde avant de répondre d'une voix mal assurée:

- Je veux pas rester là, Gabe. Mon voisin de cellule... C'est un cinglé. Il... C'est le pire lunatique que j'ai jamais rencontré. Pire que toi, je t'assure. C'est un maniaque.  
- C'est lui qui t'as fait ça?

Il hocha la tête avant de continuer:

- J'ai dit le contraire à tout le monde, que je m'étais fait ça moi même. J'ai pas envie de m'attirer sa colère. J'ai peur de lui, Gabe.  
- Hey, hey, hey... Calme toi, d'accord. Il ne te fera rien. Il ne peut rien te faire. Les matons interviendraient, de toute façon. Tu veux que je demande à ce qu'ils te changent de cellule?  
- Surtout pas. Il serait capable de s'en prendre à moi pour ça.  
- Alors quoi? Je te laisse partager ta cellule avec un cinglé pendant treize ans? Excuse moi, mais je ne serais que moyennement tranquille.

Castiel se mordit la lèvre avant de gronder:

- Pendant treize ans? Je te remercie de croire en moi. J'espère bien être sorti avant ça. On a fait appel, je te rappelle!

Gabriel soupira et dit en se rapprochant de la vitre:

- En parlant de l'appel... Je doute que tout ça soit très bien parti, tu sais.  
- Pas très bien parti? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par pas très bien parti?  
- Anna Jordan a fait une déclaration à la presse. Tu serais le père de l'enfant qu'elle porte.

Castiel put presque sentir son coeur s'arrêter:

- L'enfant... Elle est enceinte...? Gabe... Ne me dis pas que tu la crois. J't'en prie, tu sais très bien que...  
- Je sais, Cas, je sais. Tu n'aurais jamais fait de mal à cette fille. Tu sais ce que je pense? Je crois que cette fille est bien enceinte, mais je pense surtout qu'elle est en train de couvrir son petit ami en te mettant tes conneries sur le dos.  
- Le tribunal ne croira jamais ça... Ils peuvent pas faire un test de paternité?  
- Sans l'accord de la mère, j'en doute. Et elle ne le donnera sans doute pas.  
- Ça irait dans mon sens, alors.  
- Pas forcèment. Même si on arrive à prouver que l'enfant n'est pas de toi, on en serait au même point pour le viol.

Castiel se passa un main sur le visage:

- Je vais vraiment passer les treizes prochaines années ici, hein...?

Son frère resta silencieux et lui répondit d'un regard désolé. Une vague de déception submergea sa cage thoracique, presque aussi importante que le sentiment d'impuissance qui l'habitait depuis qu'il était détenu entre ces murs, et immédiatement suivie par la rage. Il raccrocha violemment le téléphone et se leva brusquement. Les lèvres du blond articulèrent son nom alors qu'il faisait signe au gardien mais Castiel l'ignora. Il demanda au surveillant de le ramener dans sa cellule et quitta le parloir sans même se retourner une dernière fois vers son frère.

Ses rêves de tranquillité où il pourrait revenir sur sa discussion avec Gabriel allongé sur son lit, le regard figé sur le carrelage blanc du mur de leur cellule, partirent en fumée lorsque le maton ouvrit la porte. Winchester, allongé sur le ventre sur la couchette de Castiel était occupé à lire le journal, probablement pas celui du jour. Il ne se donna même pas la peine de lever la tête à l'entrée de son co-détenu.  
Castiel soupira bruyamment: il n'était pas d'humeur. Pas d'humeur à subir les railleries qui n'allaient plus tarder, pas d'humeur à supporter la violence et l'insolence de celui qu'on appelait Le Caïd. Résolu, il attrapa le bord du lit du dessus et s'y hissa aisément.

Dean leva les yeux, les sourcils froncés. Il se leva et rapprocha un tabouret des deux lits avant de monter dessus pour être à hauteur de Castiel. Il toussota pour attirer l'attention du brun sur lui et, voyant que cela n'était pas très efficace, il demanda d'un ton plus curieux qu'irrité:

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, là?  
- J'attends le dîner en pleurant silencieusement sur mon sort.  
- Sur ton sort, peut être, mais surtout sur mon lit.  
- Tu es sur le mien.  
- Et tu trouve que c'est une bonne excuse?  
- Assez, oui.

Irrité, Dean allait lui jeter une réplique cinglante, mais celle-ci mourut dans sa gorge en remarquant que Castiel tenait son poignet bandé contre son torse, visiblement dans une tentative vaine de calmer sa douleur. Le Caïd soupira, excédé, avant de demander d'unevoix grave, presque honteuse:

- Ça va, ta main...?  
- L'infirmière a parlé d'une entorse, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je devrais pouvoir encaisser sans trop de problème.

Dean décida de ne pas laisser remonter le peu de sentimentalité qui lui restait, et il se contenta d'un reniflement dédaigneux:

- Arrête de jouer les héros, on sait tous que tu es une pauvre et fragile enfant.

Il redescendit s'allonger sur le lit de Castiel pour continuer sa lecture. Mais son esprit n'y était pas vraiment. Il mentait à son codétenu, comme il mentait à tous les autres, comme il se mentait à lui même, comme il avait menti à Samuel. Il s'était pourtant promis, lors du transfert de se dernier, qu'il arrêterait de se faire passer pour celui qui n'en avait rien à faire.

Il aimait bien Castiel. Il était le premier, depuis Samuel, à partager sa cellule et à ne pas totalement lui taper sur les nerfs. Et tout ce que Dean arrivait à faire, c'était être désagréable, violent, même, envers lui. Il n'était pas certain que le brun méritait cela. Il n'était même pas certain que son codétenu méritait cette incarcération. Dean abandonna le journal et roula sur le dos, les yeux rivés sur les lattes du lit supérieur, comme si son regard brun pouvait transpercer le matelas et apercevoir le corps recroquevillé de Castiel.  
Comment un homme comme lui, à qui on donnerait le Bon Dieu sans confession, avait-il pu finir dans la prison la plus surveillée de Californie? Encore un innocent jugé à tort. A moins qu'il ne cache bien son jeu.  
Après tout, Dean avait apprit à se méfier des apparences depuis qu'il était arrivé ici.

La cellule baigna dans le silence durant toute la soirée. Castiel ne bougea pas lorsque le surveillant vint leur déposer les plateaux repas. Dean mangea en tête à tête avec le mur carrelé, avant de retourner se coucher dans le lit du bas, à la place du brun. Supposant que le brun dormait déjà, il n'eut pas le coeur à le secouer pour échanger leur place. A quoi bon, de toute façon? Samuel hanterait ses rêves, qu'il soit couché sur le lit d'en haut ou sur le lit d'en bas. Autant laisser Castiel récupérer le sommeil dont il avait désespérément besoin.

Dean finit par sombrer dans un sommeil agité, peuplé de la silhouette d'un Samuel martyr et du corps famélique d'un Castiel mort de faim.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_****_Désolée s'il y a des fautes, je ne me suis relue qu'en diagonale.


	3. Chapter 3

Je réponds habituellement aux reviews par MP (j'espère n'avoir oublier personne, d'ailleurs) mais, ne pouvant pas le faire pour les personnes qui reviewent en anonymes, je le fait ici vite fait:

Merci à vous *câlin*

Voilà. Maintenant, je vous laisse à votre lecture :) Préparez vous à un Dean OOC sur les bords. (oui, j'ai honte)

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Il arrivait à Dean de regretter, parfois. Regretter d'être sorti ce jour là, d'avoir entraîné Sam dans cette galère, d'avoir appuyé sur la gâchette. Il lui arrivait plus souvent de ne pas avoir fait quelque chose quand Lucifer avait menacé son frère. Il aurait du se douter que l'homme n'était pas le genre à lancer des paroles en l'air. Il aurait du s'alarmer et le protéger, ne jamais le laisser seul avec cet homme sans respect ni limites.

Oui, Dean regrettait beaucoup de choses, depuis qu'il était enfermé dans cette cellule. Mais ce qu'il regrettait le plus, c'était l'absence de femmes dans cette prison. De femmes qu'il aurait pu mettre dans son lit, en tout cas, pas ces coincées qui leur servaient de surveillantes. En ce moment, par exemple, alors qu'il faisait ses vingt pompes journalières, il aurait aimé qu'une demoiselle ait l'occasion de voir ses muscles en action, luisant légèrement sous la fine pellicule de sueur qui les recouvrait.

Mais personne n'était là pour contempler son corps parfait. Pas même celui qui partageait sa cellule avec lui. Castiel avait été appelé au parloir deux heures plus tôt. Il avait quitté la cellule avec un air inquiet flottant dans ses yeux bleus. Il avait marmonné que c'était sans doute son avocat avant de le laisser seul. Et Dean ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet. C'était plus fort que lui. Le procès en appel du brun avait été rapide. Castiel n'était là que depuis un mois et si son avocat demandait à le voir, c'est qu'il avait sans doute déjà les résultats du jugement.

Cela stressait Dean plus que raison. Il n'aimait pas le temps éxagérément long de la séance de parloir. Il avait eu le temps de terminer son petit déjeuner, de faire son brin de toilette quotidien, de s'ennuyer une bonne demie heure et de commencer son entretien physique. Et Castiel n'était toujours pas revenu.

Il termina sa série de vingt pompes et allait en commencer une autre quand la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit, le faisant se redresser d'un bond. Jessica, la matonne blonde, apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte et dit avec un demi-sourire:

- Salut Winchester... L'idée de m'envoyer au septième ciel te démange toujours?

- La ferme.

Elle se renfrogna, déçue qu'il n'accroche pas la plaisanterie, puis s'écarta pour laisser le passage à Castiel.

- Bonne journée, Novak.

- Merci.

Elle referma la porte derrière le brun et celui-ci, sous le regard de Dean, se laissa tomber sur la couchette du bas. Dean saisit une des deux serviettes éponges -la sienne- et s'essuya le visage avant de demander, d'un air plus concerné qu'il n'aurait voulu:

- Alors...?

Novak leva les yeux sur lui:

- Alors quoi?

- Qu'est-ce que ton avocat t'as dit?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'était lui? Et depuis quand ça t'intéresse, d'abord...?

L'expression suspecte du brun était justifiée. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé au procès en appel de son codétenu. Pas jusqu'à maintenant. Pas jusqu'au verdict. Il haussa les épaules et dit d'un air détaché:

- J'essaie juste de faire la conversation...

Castiel sourit presque à ces mots.

- C'était bien mon avocat. Il venait me faire part du jugement en appel.

- Je m'en doutais... Et donc?

- Donc rien de très bon. Ils ont réduits ma part de dommages et interêts, mais pas ma peine. Je vais passer encore un petit moment ici...

Dean baissa les yeux puis dit avant de saisir son tee shirt:

- Moi qui pensait être rapidement débarassé de toi...

La remarque arracha un sourire à Castiel.

- Tu sais, je crois que je m'ennuierais, sans toi, Winchester.

- Ça, j'en doute pas.

Il enfila son tee shirt et dit sur le ton de la conversation:

- Dis, je me suis rendu compte d'un truc... Ça fait un mois qu'on vit ensemble, n'ayons pas peur de le dire, hein, et en fait, on ne sait pas pourquoi l'autre est ici.

Il remonta son pantalon et termina, tout en s'asseyant sur un tabouret, face à Castiel:

- A moins que Lucifer t'ai fait le plaisir de te dire pourquoi j'étais là...

Castiel savait pertinemment que Dean haïssait Lucifer plus que n'importe quel autre homme à Pelican Bay. Et, par malchance, celui-ci ne cessait d'aborder Castiel dans la cour de promenade, lui réitérant sans cesse sa proposition de "garde rapprochée". Il n'avait jamais parlé d'un quelconque paiement, lui laissant parfois entendre que le service lui serait offert gratuitement. Mais Castiel en doutait. Tout était payant à Pelican Bay.

- Il ne m'a pas fait cet honneur, non.

Dean sourit et s'appuya contre le mur:

- Tu la veux en court métrage ou en version longue...?

- Je devine que tu meurs d'envie de me faire la version longue... Je te gâcherais pas ce plaisir.

Il s'installa plus confortablement alors que son colocataire commença:

- Avec mon frère, on a été vachement en galère, tu vois. Notre mère est morte quand j'avais quatre ans. Et mon père... Il a pas vraiment été présent. On a du apprendre à se débrouiller tout seuls assez vite. Enfin bref. Au début on faisait la manche, surtout. Après on s'est mis à la chasse.

- La chasse? répéta Castiel en haussant les sourcils. Tu me fais marcher...?

- J'oserais jamais. La chasse, oui. Le troc marchait plutôt bien à l'époque. Et je dois dire que j'étais un excellent chasseur. On ramenait des grosses prises. Et puis, le troc a finit par ne plus rien donner. les gens ne jurait plus que par l'argent, et rien d'autre. Et Sam et moi... On était plus des gamins. Et on donne pas d'argent aux adultes parce qu'ils vous regardent avec des yeux de chiens battus. Donc on a commencé à voler. On était juste des pickpockets, au départ. Mais c'était pas suffisant. On est passé au braquages, de petites supérettes, rien de bien méchant. On s'en sortait pas mal, comme ça.

Son expression se renfrogna alors qu'il continuait:

- Un matin, on est allé braquer un petit magasin. Ça ne me semblait pas plus difficile que les autres. Le gérant était proche de la retraite, tout seul à sa caisse, et on était deux jeunes hommes fringants. Le plan idéal, tu vois? Et donc on arrive là dedans, lame à la main, "File nous ton fric", le bazar habituel... Sauf que cette fois là, on avait pas capté les deux flics en civils. Ils on réagit au quart de tour, ils ont sorti leur arme et nous ont menacé. J'ai balancé mon poignard, Sam aussi. Et puis je sais pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête. Il s'est jeté sur un des flics, et lui a prit son arme. Il a tiré sur le deuxième, une balle en pleine tête. Un bon tireur, mon frère... J'ai paniqué, j'ai vu le deuxième flic le prendre par la gorge. J'ai récupéré l'arme de l'autre. Et j'ai tiré. Trois fois. Il parait qu'il est mort dix minutes après. Dix minutes, le temps que d'autres policiers ne se ramènent. J'suis pas un meurtrier. J'ai juste essayé de défendre Sam... J'arrête pas de me dire que ces dix minutes ont du être horrible pour ce gars... Se vider de son sang, savoir qu'on va mourir, et ne pouvoir rien faire. Même le vieux a pas réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie...

Il soupira puis se reprit, abrégeant son récit par la même occasion:

- Enfin voilà! On a été identifié par le vieux, condamnation pour meurtre d'un représentant de la loi... Trente ans d'incarcération. La même pour Sam. J'avais tout juste 20 ans.

- Et tu as quel âge, maintenant?

- Trente deux. Le temps passe pas immensément vite, ici, crois moi. Mais les dix premières années sont les plus dures. Enfin, ça dépend des gens, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'expression de Castiel s'assombrir.

Après un silence, Dean bascula la tête en arrière, sans quitter Castiel des yeux:

- Et toi...? Tu es là pour quoi?

Castiel se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avant de répondre:

- Je doute que mon histoire soit aussi passionnante que la tienne...

Dean eut un sourire sceptique avant de hausser les sourcils:

- Tu peux te contenter du court métrage si ça te chante. Je t'en tiendrais pas rigueur.

- Je suis innocent, de toute façon. C'est une erreur de jugement.

- Je ne te demande pas si tu es coupable ou non, je veux savoir ce que tu fais là. Quoi? C'est un secret d'Etat?

Castiel sentit son coeur battre un peu plus fort en se remémorant les paroles de Wei. Winchester avait-il vraiment essayé de tuer un violeur à coup de fourchette? Dans le doute, Castiel préféra s'aclaircir la gorge avant de répondre:

- J'ai été emprisonné pour violences physiques sur mineur.

Il ne pouvait pas faire plus vague. Cependant, la réponse ne sembla pas convenir à son interlocuteur:

- T'as pris treize ans pour ça? Sérieusement... Y'a eu complications? Le gamin est gravement blessé? Il est dans le coma? Il est mort?

- C'est... Quelque chose comme ça...

Dean secoua la tête, exaspéré:

- Quelque chose dans quel genre? Allez, Joli coeur, joue pas ta pucelle avec moi, là. T'es en prison, mec. Je suis un meurtrier. Rien de ce que tu pourrais me dire ne va me choquer, tu sais...

Castiel soupira, se décidant à lui dire la vérité. Après tout, Wei était un drogué. Il avait sans doute exagéré les choses.

- Okay, très bien.

- Haha! s'exclama Dean en s'installant en tailleur, comme un enfant à qui on lisait un conte.

- Il y a cette fille, une ado... Elle m'a accusé d'attouchements sexuels.

Le sourire de Dean s'éteignit aussi rapidement que la flamme d'une bougie en plein ouragan.

- T'es un violeur...?

Sa voix été descendue de deux octaves et Castiel regretta d'avoir été honnête. Il se reprit, tentant de ne pas laisser transparaitre sa panique:

- Non, non, je ne suis pas un violeur. Elle m'a accusé à tort. J'ai jamais touché cette fille.

Dean se jeta sur Castiel et l'épingla contre le mur, son avant bras plaqué contre les omoplates du brun. Il s'approcha de lui, si près que Castiel put sentir son souffle contre ses lèvres alors qu'il grognait:

- Tu sais ce que je leur fais aux violeurs...?

- Oui, couina Castiel. Tu les égorge à coup de fourchettes...

Winchester haussa les sourcils et se recula légèrement, surpris:

- Vraiment? C'est ce qu'on t'as dit sur moi?

- C'est ce que j'ai entendu, oui...

Il parut impressionné, l'espace d'une seconde, puis se reprit:

- J'ai encore jamais fait ça, mais ça pourrait facilement se faire... Je ne pense qu'une chose au sujet des violeurs: on devrait leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. Tout ce qu'ils méritent, c'est de se faire violer dans une ruelle sombrement glauque un soir d'orage.

Il se recula et continua:

- Mais je vais être sympa avec toi. Parce que t'es mon colloc et que j'ai pas envie de devoir culpabiliser tous les matins de tes treize ans en voyant ton regard de chiot à vendre. Je laisserais les autres gars de la prison s'en charger. T'as de la chance de partager ta cellule avec moi. D'autres n'auraient pas hésité.

Castiel faillit lui répondre ironiquement qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber mieux, mais il jugea sans trop de difficultés que le moment était assez mal choisi. Dean se pencha vers lui, lui arrachant un sursaut, mais il se désinteressa de Castiel et souleva son oreiller pour en sortir un exemplaire du magazine _Busty Asian Beauties_. Il jeta un oeil noir à son co détenu:

- Tu as l'intention de rester sur mon lit ou on échange tous les mois?

- Quand tu as ça entre les mains... Je préfère autant demander l'isolement.

Castiel se leva et frappa à la porte du plat de la main. La petite trappe s'ouvrit et il put apercevoir le visage barbu d'un des gardiens:

- Un problème, Novak?

- Dean a sortit _le _magazine...

- Oh, dit le gardien en souriant. Tu préfère quoi, cette fois? L'isolement ou la promenade?

- J'ai droit à la promenade?

La porte s'ouvrit et le gardien le laissa sortir. Dean sourit et, alors que Castiel disparaissait derrière le lourd battant de fonte, il se laissa tomber sur sa couchette, faisant grincer les fragiles lattes de celui-ci. Il croisa les manis derrière sa tête et ferma les yeux.

Castiel était un idiot. Dès qu'il voyait un bout de couverture du magazine, il courait à la porte pour pleurer dans les jupes des gardiens. Comme si Dean était de ce genre là. Bon, il l'était un peu, mais pas en pleine matinée. Encore moins après une discussion avec Castiel. Un violeur... Dean avait un peu de mal à avaler la pillule. S'il y avait bien un homme qu'il pensait incapable de viol, c'était Castiel. Il n'avait d'ailleurs rien à faire dans cette prison. Il était peut être bel et bien innocent.

Dean finit par fermer les yeux, bien décidé à rattraper les quelques heures de sommeil que ses rêves lui avaient dérobé.

**xx - xx**

Il ne s'était pas endormi longtemps. Pas plus d'une heure, en tout cas. Il s'étira comme un chat et, entendant des cris venant de l'extérieur, il se leva pour aller jeter un coup d'oeil par la meurtirère qui leur servait de fenêtre. Un attroupement s'était formé dans la cour, les détenus hurlant des obcénités et agitant les bras comme des dératés, provoquant les surveillants qui venaient de mettre fin à la bagarre. Parce qu'il venait sans aucun doute d'y avoir bagarre. Un des détenus saignait du nez et un autre était ouvert à l'arcade, preuve que leur victime s'était défendue. Ils ne s'étaient pas battus l'un contre l'autre, ils étaient tous les deux membres du même gang latin. Dean secoua la tête, dépité. Pour une fois qu'il y avait un peu d'action à Pelican Bay, il trouvait le moyen de la rater. Il posa son front contre l'étroite bande de liberté que lui offrait la fenêtre et observa les latins se calmer. Dans un coin de la cour, il aperçut Lucifer, adossé contre le mur d'enceinte, les bras croisés. Même de là où il se trouvait, Dean pouvait deviner son sourire narquois. Comme si le pugilat qui venait d'avoir lieu l'arrangeait. C'était peut être même lui qui l'avait commencé. Les latins étaient nerveux, il n'était pas difficile de les lancer dans une bagarre. Sauf que Lucifer n'avait aucun intérêt à déclancher une bagarre. Il n'était pas le genre de gars qui mettait le foutoir juste pour le plaisir de voir les autres se taper dessus.

Dean tourna la tête vers la porte en entendant des ordres et des pas rapides dans le couloir. C'était plus grave qu'il n'y semblait. Il traversa la cellule et frappa du poing contre la fonte. Après un instant, plus long que d'habitude, une surveillante ouvrit la trappe:

- On a pas le temps, Winchester...

- Attends, Jessica! Il se passe quoi, là?

- Une bagarre dans la cour. Reste dans ta cellule.

- Mais attends! Quoi? Y'a des blessés?

Elle soupira, agacée:

- T'es une vraie concierge, toi...

- Et je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne m'auras rien dit, ajouta-t-il en sortant son sourire le plus charmeur.

- Okay, t'as gagné... Un des gars du gang latin s'en est prit à Novak. Au début, il a rien dit, mais quand ils sont devenus violents, il a essayé de rendre les coups. C'était courageux de sa part, mais ça a pas arrangé son cas...

Elle se recula et Dean passa la main à travers la trappe pour la retenir par le poignet:

- Attends! Attends une seconde! Castiel est blessé?

- Assez, oui, dit elle en regardant la main de Dean. On l'a emmené à l'infirmerie. C'est la débandade chez les latins.

Il la lâcha et la blonde s'éloigna d'un pas rapide en direction du bloc C, là où résidaient une bonne partie des détenus latins. Dean recula jusqu'au tabouret et se laissa tomber dessus, les jambes tremblantes. Il fallait bien que ça arrive. C'était d'ailleurs un petit miracle que ce ne soit pas arrivé avant. Mais il avait beau se répéter qu'un jour il trouverait Castiel battu dans un coin, il ne s'était pas vraiment préparé à la chose. Une vague de culpabilité l'envahit, presque aussi forte que celle de colère qui la suivit.

Certes, il n'avait pas protégé Castiel, mais il était certain que Lucifer était derrière tout ça. Parce qu'il voulait que Castiel lui réclame son aide. Pourquoi, il l'ignorait encore, mais il était certain que pour ça, Lucifer avait déclenché cette bagarre. Après ça, Novak viendrait en rampant lui quémander son aide.

Dean ferma les yeux et se promit de lui faire payer ça.

Mais avant, il devait voir Castiel. Le plus vite possible.

* * *

QUOI QUE VOIS-JE?

Un cliffhanger?

Voui. Désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ^^

Je vous donne rendez vous au chapitre 4, les enfants.


	4. Chapter 4

M'y revoilà!

Merde, j'ai eu du mal à m'y remettre, je suis désolée, j'ai pas vraiment d'excuses, en plus. J'ai vu que j'avais gagné quelques lectrices (lecteur...?), j'espère ne pas en avoir perdu de trop. Quoi que je le mériterais.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Son impatience l'étonna. Il ne se conaissait pas comme ça. Pourtant, il était nerveux. Assis sur le banc métallique du couloir au mur blancs, il ne parvenait pas à immobiliser sa jambe droite, qui tremblottait fébrilement. Le surveillant adossé au mur à côté de lui -tout le monde l'appelait Ash, mais Dean ignorait s'il s'agissait de son vrai nom- baissa les yeux vers lui et dit d'une voix grave, un demi-sourire vissé sur les lèvres:

- On dirais que tu es nerveux, Winchester...

Dean se passa les doigts dans les cheveux avant de croiser ses mains entravées derrière son crâne et répondit en soupirant:

- Ha bon? Qu'est-ce que te fais dire ça...?

Ash haussa les épaules:

- Tu sais, on dit que tu t'inquiète plus que tu ne devrais au sujet de Novak...

- Qui ça "on"? Et puis qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça.? Je m'inquiète pas du tout pour Novak...

Le surveillant sourit plus franchement en regardant Dean se redresser et s'étirer, sans pour autant arrêter le tremblement de sa jambe.

- Les surveillants en général. Et quelques détenus. Je ne te donnerais aucun nom, ajouta-t-il en croisant le regard assassin du prisonnier. Rien ne t'oblige à être là. Ça a jasé dès le moment où tu as fait ta demande.

- Je m'ennuie. J'ai besoin de parler avec quelqu'un. Et c'est sans doute pas avec toi que je vais le faire...

- Il y a des centaines d'autres gars dans cette prison... Détenus ou pas. Tu avais l'embarras du choix.

- Mais c'est pas avec eux que je veux parler.

Ash leva un sourcil flegmatique et dit en fixant le mur face à eux:

- Bien sûr... Pelican Bay toute entière sait à quel point tu t'attache à ceux qui partagent ta cellule...

Dean tourna la tête vers lui et dit avec un sourire narquois:

- Tu sais quoi, Ash...? Je vais m'taire. Parce que, un jour, on m'a dit que tout ce que je dirais pouvait être retenu contre moi...

Le gardien esquissa un sourire qui s'évanouit presque aussitôt, alors qu'il se redressait devant la jeune infirmière qui venait d'ouvrir la porte devant eux. Visiblement surprise, elle fronça les sourcils, demandant silencieusement des explications au surveillant. Ash désigna son prisonnier du pouce:

- Dean Winchester. Pour la visite. Il a fait une demande hier après midi...

- Oh! s'exclama l'infirmière. Oui. Oui, bien sûr...

Elle écarta le pan de la porte un peu plus, les invitant à entrer. Dean se leva et s'avança, suivit de près par le gardien. La jeune femme stoppa Ash d'un mouvement de la main:

- Pas vous. Juste le prisonnier. Menotté.

- Mais...

- Non négociable.

Dean se retourna vers Ash et lui envoya une moue faussement désolée avant de suivre l'infirmière dans le couloir. La brunette marchait d'un pas énergique et le prisonnier avait presque du mal à la suivre. Elle bifurqua rapidement sur la gauche et ils passèrent une seconde porte qui s'ouvrit sur les petits boxs de l'infirmerie. Dean connaissait les lieux. Il avait eu droit à quelques séjours, notamment quand Sam était encore à Pelican Bay. Il savait que c'était un bon signe que Castiel soit resté dans la prison. Les trois lits séparés par des draps bleus pâles n'étaient destinés qu'aux prisonnier pas assez blessés pour se rendre à l'hôpital.

Lui qui avait imaginé Castiel presque mort, il avait été soulagé en apprenant qu'il était toujours dans l'enceinte de Pelican Bay.

La jeune infirmière, Garance, comme l'indiquait son badge, lui expliquait les rêgles d'une voix ferme et dynamique. Elle était faite pour travailler dans le milieu carcéral:

- Vous serez filmés. Constamment. Les images seront retransmises directement dans la salle de soin. En cas de problème, le gardien qui travaille avec moi n'aura pas peur d'user la force pour retrouver le calme. Votre conversation sera également écoutée. On ne vous retirera pas les menottes. Et vous n'êtes pas autorisés aux contacts physiques.

- Ça ne me serait pas venu à l'idée, soupira Dean en haussant les épaules, faisant cliqueter la chaine de ses menottes.

La jeune femme s'arrêta devant le dernier box avant la salle de soin, le seul au rideau tiré, et le dévisagea avant de soupirer, jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre:

- Vous avez quinze minutes. Bonne visite.

Elle entrouvrit le rideau pour le laisser passer puis s'eclipsa pour aller se poster derrière son écran dans la salle voisine.

Si savoir que Castiel n'était pas muté l'avait partiellement rassuré, le voir termina le travail. Il avait fait une montagne d'une taupinière. Castiel était presque assis, la tête de son lit ayant été relevée. Il était sous monitoring, mais celui-ci n'affichait pas de graphiques inquiètants, juste un petit chiffre bleu indiquant 98%. De ce que Dean pouvait deviner, il ne semblait pas trop mal en point. Son visage ne portait qu'une légère coupure à la lèvre inférieure, soulignée d'un bleu, mais bégnine, et son arcade était surmontée de trois points de sutures. Ses bras étaient intacts, mais ses mains présentaient des écorchures au niveau des jointures. Une douce chaleur diffusa dans la poitrine de Dean. Castiel avait frappé. Fort. Il ne s'était pas laissé faire.

Son camarade de cellule avait levé les yeux en les entendant approcher et dévisageait maintenant Dean de ses grands yeux bleus. Aucune expression n'avait traversé son regard. Pas de joie, ni même de peur. Absolument rien. Dean s'assit sur la chaise installée près du lit, sans se détendre totalement -pas autant qu'il l'aurait été dans leur cellule- avant de se racler la gorge:

- Hey...

Castiel le regardait toujours fixement. L'imagination de Dean lui souffla à l'oreille que, peut être, il était amnésique. Mais il rejeta cette idée: quelqu'un l'aurait prévenu. Il soupira avant de demander d'une voix la plus calme possible:

- Comment tu te sens...?

- J'ai connu mieux...

Sa voix avait été plus grave que d'habitude. Pas cassée, mais plus grave. L'estomac de Dean se tordit alors qu'il devenait évident que Castiel avait plus souffert qu'il ne l'avait cru. Dean se mordit la lèvre avant de désigner ses mains:

- Tu t'es pas laissé faire, à ce que je vois.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Castiel quitta Dean du regard pour regarder ses blessures:

- Oui, dit-il d'une voix éteinte. Je crois que je lui ai cassé le nez.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Joli Coeur...? Comment c'est parti?

- J'en sais rien... Un latino est venu me voir pour me titiller, comme à leur habitude... Sauf que cette fois, ils sont allés trop loin. Je l'ai insulté, il m'a frappé, j'ai essayé de me défendre...

Tout en lui parlant, il serra les poings, et Dean devina que c'était plus pour cacher leur tremblements qu'autre chose. Dean approcha sa chaise de son lit, sans pour autant poser sa main sur le poignet du blessé, songeant aux caméras et aux consignes de l'infirmière. Il en avait terriblement envie, pourtant. Le rassurer, lui dire que les latinos ne s'en prendraient plus jamais à lui et que, si c'était le cas, il leur donnerait la plus grosse correction de leur vie. Rien -sauf quand Samuel c'était trouvé dans ce lit- ne lui avait fait plus de mal que de voir l'éclat de ces yeux bleus disparaître dans le néant. Cette bagarre avait changé Castiel. Peut être plus qu'elle n'aurait vraiment dû.

- Pourquoi tu es là...?

Dean releva la tête et haussa les épaules:

- Pour te voir...

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel et soupira:

- Je m'en doute. Mais après quoi? Tu vas dire à tout tes potes à quel point je suis faible? A quel point il serait facile pour eux de venir me violer dans mon sommeil? Pour me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce, comme tu le dis si bien?

L'agressivité de Castiel était clairement palpable dans sa voix. Dean secoua la tête:

- Non, bien sûr que non...

- Alors tu préfère le faire toi même?

- Novak, arrête de parler comme ça... Je suis venu parce que je voulais voir si tu allais bien. C'est ce que font les...

- Amis, Dean. C'est ce que font les amis. Et on est tout sauf des amis.

Il fronça les sourcils et commença avant que Castiel ne l'interrompe:

- Castiel...

- Je crois que tu devrais partir...

- Tu...

- S'il te plait...

Dean resta un moment silencieux puis souffla:

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit?

- Quoi?

- Tu as dit qu'ils étaient allés trop loin... Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir... Va-t-en.

Avec un soupir, et à contrecoeur, le Caïd se leva et s'éloigna du lit. Castiel dit d'une voix grave avant qu'il ne sorte du box:

- Et je pense que ça ne servirait à rien que tu revienne... S'il te plait...

Dean passa le rideau et trouva un gardien qui l'attendait de l'autre côté. Il avait sans nul doute entendu la conversation et était venu le chercher.

Le Caïd traversa la prison sans dire un mot, la tête basse.

**xx-xx**

Castiel était resté trois semaines à l'infirmerie. Et Dean avait suivi son conseil en ne retournant pas à l'infirmerie. A son retour, Castiel était silencieux. Trop silencieux. Il ne dit pas un mot pendant une grosse semaine, malgré tous les efforts de Dean pour le faire parler.

Et puis, soudainemant, il redevint Castiel. Il se leva un matin en agissant comme si rien ne c'était passé, discutant avec Dean, lui envoyant parfois quelques piques, jamais vraiment méchantes. Mais Dean restait peu convaincu; car, depuis la bagarre, il n'avait plus vu cet éclat de vie dans les yeux de Castiel. Quelque chose avait changé. Et même s'il ne savait pas encore quoi, il finirait par mettre le doigt dessus.

**xx-xx**

Castiel laissa échapper un soupir et se retourna, faisant face au mur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi plus de cinq heures. Pas depuis qu'il était entré dans cette cellule, en tout cas. Et encore moins depuis qu'il était rentré de l'infirmerie, trois semaines auparavant. Comment pourrait-il? Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il entendait les paroles des latinos qui l'avaient menacé, qui avaient menacé Dean. Ça ou la visite de Lucifer à l'infirmerie. Rien de très réjouissant, de toute manière. Il savait qu'il ne lui restait plus énormément de temps à pouvoir vivre comme ça, plaisanter avec Dean, ne pas baisser les yeux en croisant Lucifer et les deux autres détenus qui lui servaient de toutous -Castiel ignorait leur nom et il s'en fichait ouvertement, d'ailleurs. Lucifer reviendrait à la charge et la seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait rien fait à l'infirmerie, c'était parce que Castiel était blessé. A moins que Lucifer tentait de lui faire peur en le laissant mariner dans son jus. C'était plutôt efficace, en fait.

Castiel se réinstalla sur le dos pour la huitième fois depuis le début de la nuit et posa les yeux sur le plafond. La lumière venant de l'extérieur éclairait difficilement leur petite cellule, mais il pouvait distinguer les taches sombres sur la peinture. De quoi étaient faites ces taches était une question qui lui avait déjà effleuré l'esprit. A bien y réfléchir, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir.

Castiel entendit Dean grogner dans son sommeil avant de remuer légèrement. Lui, au moins, il avait la conscience tranquille. Castiel ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux et fit de son mieux pour se détendre. Il sentit ses muscles se décontracter et son esprit commença à vagabonder, dans un semblant de début de rêve. Mais le visage de Lucifer apparut, son sourire narquoi vissé aux lèvres, lui sussurant "Il va falloir payer pour ça, Novak". Ses muscles se contractèrent et ses yeux s'ouvrirent violemment. Il n'extériorisa pas l'injure qui lui vint à l'esprit, ne voulant pas réveiller son codétenu.

Il se mordit la lèvre et retourna à la contemplation du plafond. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit ne retienne son attention. Ce n'était pas grand chose, il ne l'aurait sans doute pas entendu s'il n'était pas aussi concentré sur tout ce qui pouvait détourner ses cauchemars. Il s'immobilisa, son coeur frappant contre ses côtes: il avait dû se tromper. Ça pouvait être n'importe quoi. Au moment où son rythme cardiaque revenait à la normale, un soupir tremblant venant de Dean lui indiqua qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Le dégoût submergea Castiel. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas mis d'accord. Et il estimait être assez compréhensif en ce qui concernait les pulsions sexuelles de Winchester. Il s'éclipsait dès que Dean exprimait le besoin de se faire du bien. Castiel devait admettre que son codétenu avait tout de même fait des efforts. Il était censé dormir depuis un moment, et Dean restait plus ou moins silencieux. De moins en moins, à vrai dire. Il faisait de son mieux pour retenir ses gémissement, mais Castiel les entendait de plus en plus.

C'était malsain. Tout ça était malsain. Dean qui se masturbait sur le lit du dessous, et lui qui se retenait d'imaginer ce à quoi ressemblait son codétenu, là, maintenant, alors qu'il faisait glisser sa main le long de sa verge. Castiel ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Et ce ne fut pas le visage de Lucifer qui se forma dans son esprit, cette fois. Tout ce qu'il vit, ce fut Dean Winchester totalement nu dans son lit, sa couverture reposant sur ses genoux, sa main droite entre ses cuisses et son poing gauche coincé entre ses dents pour l'empêcher de crier. Le souffle de Castiel s'accéléra en imaginant le corps du Caïd rendu légèrement brillant par une fine pellicule de sueur, accentuant le mouvement de ses muscles sous sa peau, presque reptilien.

Castiel décida qu'il s'était retenu assez longtemps et glissa une main tremblante sous ses couvertures. Un souffle vacillant glissa entre ses lèvres quand ses doigts passèrent sous son caleçon pour effleurer son érection déjà bien avancée. Il dut retenir un cri en saisissant son membre gorgé de sang, alors que les gémissements de Dean se firent plus pressants, moins espacé. Il avait de l'avance. Castiel imagina la main de Dean effectuer de lent mouvement sur son sexe, ses hanches se cambrer alors que son pouce s'attardait sur la tête de celui-ci. Il n'était pas difficile de fantasmer sur Winchester. Sur son corps, en tout cas. Et Castiel ne connaissait que trop bien son torse qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir mille fois. Il était à peu près sûr qu'après cette nuit, il ne serait plus capable de le revoir sans fantasmer sur quoi que ce soit.

Les gémissements de Dean devinrent des plaintes à moitié étranglées. Il était près, très près de l'orgasme. Tout comme Castiel. Les hanches de celui-ci échappèrent à son contrôle en ondulant brutalement contre sa main. Il ne retenait plus ses gémissements, et il se fichait ouvertement de savoir si son codétenu pouvait l'entendre. Dean gémit de façon équivoque et Castiel n'eut aucun mal à imaginer ses abdominaux se contractant brutalement sous l'intensité de son orgasme. Il accéléra ses vas-et-viens et se libéra dans un gémissement, la tête arquée vers l'arrière et les yeux fermement clos.

Tous deux récupérèrent leur souffle et leurs esprits, puis Castiel entendit Dean se retourner dans son lit. Il essuya sa main droite sur son drap et remonta son boxer à sa juste place. Il inspira profondément et se tourna vers le mur, dans une nouvelle tentative pour s'endormir.

Morphée l'accueillit quelques minutes plus tard dans ses bras, et, pour une fois, il ne rêva ni des latinos, ni de Lucifer.

**xx-xx**

Le lendemain, Castiel se réveilla particulièrement tard. Il avait bien entendu l'alarme, il avait bien entendu Dean se lever. Mais c'était dimanche, les surveillants étaient plus indulgents avec eux et Dean semblait avoir compris qu'il avait besoin de quelques heures de sommeil en plus et avait silencieusement vaqué à ses occupations. Castiel s'était donc rendormi et, quand il ouvrit les yeux pour la seconde fois, il était seul dans la petite cellule. Il s'étira avant de sauter du lit, grimaçant lorsque ses pieds rencontrèrent le lino froid. Sur la petite table trônait un plateau de petit déjeuner -à la française, comme tous les dimanches; la prison faisait des efforts- accompagné d'un mot manuscrit:

_Bonjour, Joli Coeur._

_Ils ne voulaient pas te laisser de petit dèj, sous prétexte que tu jouais les belles aux bois dormant. _

_Heureusement, je sais être convaincant. Si ton café est froid, demande à ce qu'il soit réchauffé. C'est pas parce que tu es un violeur que tu dois boire un café froid. Personne ne devrait boire de café froid._

_Bon apétit, camarade_

Castiel secoua la tête en souriant et effleura son bol pour voir s'il était chaud. Froid. Il s'en saisit et frappa à la porte de la cellule. La petite trappe s'ouvrit et le visage d'Ash apparut:

- Salut Novak.

- Salut. Dis, tu pourrais me réchauffer ça, s'il te plait?

Le gardien eut un demi-sourire:

- Winchester m'avait prévenu...

Il prit le bol que Castiel lui tendait, disparu quelques secondes puis revint s'appuyer contre la porte de la cellule:

- Comment ça va, Novak?

- Ça va... Et toi?

Ash haussa les épaules:

- Pas trop mal, ma foi. Le temps est pas génial, mais bon, on fait avec. On peut rien y faire, de toute façon.

- Ouais... Enfin, tu sais, nous, le temps, on s'en fout pas mal, répondit Castiel avec un sourire.

- C'est pas faux... Dis... Comment ça s'passe, pour toi?

Le prisonnier haussa un sourcil:

- C'est... Ça se passe plutôt bien. Le room service laisse un peu à désirer, mais on s'en sort pas mal.

- Non, je suis sérieux. Comment ça se passe avec Winchester?

- Ça va, Ash. Je vois pas pourquoi ça n'irait pas, de toute manière.

Le gardien grimaça:

- Ben... On raconte pas mal de choses, en fait.

- Quel genre de choses?

- Qu'il te menace. De violences physiques et sexuelles. Il paraitrait même qu'il est passé à l'acte. Tu peux nous le dire, s'il abuse de toi, Novak. On est là pour ça, tu sais. Même s'il s'en prend à toi indirectement.

- Indirectement?

- Bruce Lee -Wei- a émis l'idée qu'il aurait organisé le coup des latinos qui t'ont lapidé.

Castiel eut un rire amer avant de lui répondre:

- J'en doute fortement. Oui, il lui est arrivé de me menacer, mais je ne le crois pas capable de passer à l'acte. Et, s'il finissait par passer à l'acte, oui, Ash, je te tiendrais au courant. Rassuré?

- Plus ou moins. Mais je me contenterais de ça.

- Où est-ce qu'il est?

- Douche. Il devrait plus tarder à rentrer. Et après, ce sera ton tour, ajouta-t-il en allant récupérer le café de Castiel.

Le détenu prit rapidement son petit déjeuner et il venait à peine de terminer quand Dean revint de sa douche. Torse nu, comme à son habitude, les cheveux encore humides et ramenés en arrière. Castiel ne leva pas les yeux, délibérément, lorsqu'il l'interpela:

- Alors, la belle au bois dormant. On a fait une grosse nuit?

- J'en avais besoin.

- J'en suis certain. A la douche, Joli Coeur. De ça aussi, t'en as besoin.

Castiel sourit et lui envoya une esquisse de salut militaire avant de saisir sa serviette et de trottiner dans le couloir en direction des douches. Il salua quelques gardiens et deux ou trois détenus avec qui il discutait de temps en temps avant de bifurquer vers la salle de bain. En fait de salle de bain, il s'agissait plus d'une allée de carrelage bordée de quatre douche de chaque côté. Les détenus du bloc prenaient leur douche, à raison de deux par semaine, en faisant des tours. Pour Dean et Castiel, c'était les mercredis soir et dimanches matins. Ce qui, au final, était un rythme relativement idéal.

Il entra dans une cabine en sifflotant et posa sa serviette à califourchon sur une des parois en contre-plaqué bleu foncé. Il se retourna pour fermer la porte à clé, mais il n'eut le temps de rien faire.

Il se sentit projeté contre le mur carrelé du fond de la douche, une main plaquée contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher d'émettre un son. Le regard bleu de Castiel croisa celui de Lucifer. Dément. Ce fut le premier mot qui lui traversa l'esprit pour décrire ce qu'il avait face à lui. Un fou. Lucifer s'approcha de lui pour lui souffler à l'oreille:

- Tu te souviens de ce dont on a discuté, pendant ton séjour à l'infirmerie, pas vrai, Joli Coeur...? Il va être temps de songer au paiement.

Castiel hocha fébrilement la tête, sa terreur s'infiltrant dans ses veines. L'autre secoua la tête avec un regard faussement désolé:

- Non, Joli Coeur... Tu ne comprends pas. Il _est_ temps de payer. Maintenant.

Castiel se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. _Maintenant_, son incarcération à Pelican Bay allait ressembler à l'Enfer.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

Encore un. Oui.

MAIS, ne vous en prenez pas à moi, c'est la faute d'une de mes lectrices/amies qui a choisi DELIBEREMENT le cliffhanger, tellement que c'est une maso (et ça m'arrange un peu, ça vous fait patienter le temps que j'écrive la suite *tousse*)

Je ne me suis pas relue, excusez moi s'il y a des fautes (c'est mal, oui, je sais)

J'ai quand même le droit à des reviews...? Vous pouvez m'insulter, dedans, si vous voulez... J'dirais rien.


	5. Chapter 5

Je fus ravie de voir que j'avais encore des lecteurs sur PB. Merci beaucoup. Mais vous avez vu, j'ai moins tardé, là. C'est bien, hein? :D

Attention, mention de viol sur ce chapitre! (comme si on avait pas deviné, honnêtement)

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

_[Castiel se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Maintenant, son incarcération à Pelican Bay allait ressembler à l'Enfer.]_

Le regard désespéré de Castiel glissa vers la porte de la cabine. Lucifer le remarqua et souffla, un sourire carnassier vissé aux lèvres:

- Ton petit ami ne viendra pas t'aider, Joli Coeur. Il n'a aucune raison de le faire.

Il avait raison et le brun le savait parfaitement. Castiel glissa ses mains sur le torse de son agresseur et poussa de toutes ses forces, l'obligeant à reculer. Mais Lucifer était bien plus fort que lui. Il retira la main qui le baillonnait pour attraper les poignets de Castiel et les bloqua contre le mur. Il se colla à lui pour l'empêcher de faire une autre tentative pour s'échapper. Il lui glissa à l'oreille d'un ton luxurieux:

- Essaye d'émettre un seul bruit, essaye de m'échapper encore une fois, et je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer. Ni à tuer ton petit copain Winchester. Pigé?

Castiel hocha fébrilement la tête, mais ne dit pas un mot, ce qui arracha un sourire à Lucifer:

- Voilà un bon garçon.

Il baissa la tête pour poser son front sur la clavicule de sa victime et donna des coups de reins contre la hanche de Castiel, lui faisant sentir son érection:

- Tu me rends cinglé, Novak...

Castiel tourna la tête et ferma les yeux pour ne pas avoir à regarder Lucifer se faire du bien à son insu. Sans lui lâcher les poignets, il le força à se retourner, face au carrelage et baissa fébrilement leur pantalon et sous vêtement, avant de revenir se coller à lui. Castiel fut prit d'une vague de nausée en sentant la chaleur du sexe de Lucifer à la naissance de ses fesses. Ce dernier lâcha son poignet gauche mais il ne tenta pas un geste pour s'échapper.

Lucifer grogna en le pénétrant, alors que la nausée de Castiel fut effacée par la douleur. Il entendait son agresseur grogner contre son épaule, en rythme avec ses coups de reins. Il posa son front contre le carrelage froid, les yeux fermement clos, essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à Lucifer. En vain.

Alors Castiel autorisa ses larmes à couler et fit de son mieux pour réprimer la douleur.

**xx-xx**

Dean observa Castiel le saluer, saisir sa serviette et sortir de la cellule d'un air joyeux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son codétenu de cette humeur. Il lui semblait d'ailleurs ne l'avoir jamais vu dans cette humeur. Il préférait de loin le voir comme ça qu'au bord de la crise d'angoisse. Dean se fit une note mentale "_Redonner à Castiel ce regard là un peu plus souvent_"

Ash remarqua son sourire et dit, une grimace moqueuse collée au visage:

- Oui... Bien sûr. Viens me dire que tu ne tiens pas à ce type, maintenant.

- Tu sais quoi, Ash... Juste, tais-toi.

Le gardien obéit en secouant la tête, mais ne se défit pas de son sourire. Jessica fit irruption dans le couloir et les observa tous les deux:

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire comme des idiots, tous les deux?

Ash lui lança un regard amusé:

- D'une fille...

- D'une fille? Quelle fille?

- La ferme, Ash, souffla Dean.

Le regard de la gardienne fit un aller-retour entre son collègue et leur détenu avant de dire, tendant une enveloppe à Dean:

- T'as du courrier, Winchester.

L'intéressé récupéra la lette et Jessica referma la porte après lui avoir lancé:

- Et enfile un tee-shirt. C'est pas parce que t'es en prison que tu peux te balader à moitié à poil.

- Pourquoi, ma belle? Je te perturbe?

La trappe de la porte s'ouvrit et Jessica envoya un sourire ironique avant de disparaître. Le visage de Ash prit sa place alors que Dean inspectait l'enveloppe.

- C'est Sam.

Il ouvrit son courrier rapidement et lu la lettre avec attention. Ash sourit avant de demander:

- Comment il va?

- Plutôt bien, répondit le prisonnier en lisant les mots de son frère. Il n'a pas de problème avec son codétenu, au contraire, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Et les matons sont cools avec lui. Ce qui est un bien.

- Il a été transféré où?

- San Quentin.

- Oh, c'est une très bonne prison. Les détenus y sont très bien traités. Et ils ont aucun problème de violence inter-détenus.

Dean leva un sourire en regardant son gardien:

- Tu dis ça pour me rassurer...

- Un peu, oui. Mais ils ont vraiment une bonne sécurité. Ils ont des condamnés à mort, là bas, ça rigole pas.

Son expression s'assombrit et il souffla:

- Ils l'ont quand même pas transféré dans le couloir de la mort?

- Non! Non, pas du tout. Ils ont pas le droit de faire ça, de toute façon. Si?

- Non. Pas sans un nouveau procès. Je disais ça pour plaisanter.

Dean secoua la tête et s'assit sur son lit pour continuer à lire sa lettre tranquillement. Il l'avait déjà lu deux fois, et en était à la moitié de la troisième fois, quand Castiel revint enfin de sa douche. Il se leva du lit et montra agita la lettre sous le nez de son codétenu, un sourire vissé aux lèvres:

- Regarde ça, Joli Coeur! Une lettre de mon frère.

Le regard que lui jeta Castiel tua sa joie dans l'oeuf. Le regard vide était de retour. Le brun secoua la tête et souffla:

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça...

Et, sans un mot de plus, sans un regard de plus pour Dean, il monta s'allonger sur sa couchette. Winchester resta un moment planté au milieu de leur cellule, incertain sur la conduite à tenir. Il pouvait très bien le laisser ruminer dans son coin. Après tout, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours fait. Il haussa les épaules et glissa la lettre de son frère dans la poche de son pantalon, avant de retourner s'asseoir sur son matelas. Il ne se passa pas deux minutes avant qu'il ne soupire et qu'il ne monte sur le premier barreau de l'échelle des lits superposé, de façon à pouvoir voir son codétenu. Castiel lui tournait le dos et il pouvait clairement voir les tremblements qui le secouait. Dean prit sa voix la plus bienveillante:

- Hey... Qu'est-ce que t'as, Joli Coeur..?

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça.

Malgré la rage omniprésente dans la voix de Castiel, il y remarqua un léger chevrotement.

- Okay. Pas de Joli Coeur... Cas. Je peux t'appeler Cas?

- ... Si tu veux...

Dean hocha la tête: c'était déjà un bon début, non?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a...?

- Rien. Tout va bien. Tout va très bien.

Dean ne prit pas la peine de retenir le rire amer qui s'échappa de ses lèvres:

- Oui. C'est certain. Ça saute aux yeux.

Il devina l'esquisse de sourire qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de Castiel avant que celui-ci ne se retourne, ses yeux bleus hantés par une peur connue d'eux seuls.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça, Dean? souffla Castiel.

- Parceque t'es tellement moins drôle quand t'es comme ça. Et aussi parce que je m'inquiète pour toi plus que tu ne veux bien le croire.

Castiel tiqua sur sa dernière phrase, mais ne releva pas:

- T'as pas à faire ça.

- Oh, je fais pas ça pour toi, je fais ça pour moi. J'aime pas te voir comme ça...

- C'est un peu la même chose, non...?

Dean inclina la tête puis tendit le bras pour poser sa main sur le poignet de son codétenu:

- C'est encore les latinos, c'est ça...? Ils s'attaqueront plus à toi, Cas, je te le jure. Ils sont pas assez idiots pour ça... Et ils n'ont pas envie de savoir ce que ça fait de s'attirer la colère du Caïd.

Une autre esquisse de sourire. C'était loin d'être suffisant pour Dean.

- J'ai mal à la tête, murmura Castiel en fermant les yeux.

La voix de Dean baissa d'un ton, par mimétisme -et aussi par compassion, il fallait l'admettre:

- Tu veux que je demande de l'aspirine aux gardiens...?

Son codétenu secoua la tête:

- Non, je vais juste... Rester là, et essayer de dormir un peu.

- Bonne idée, Cas. Si tu as besoin, quoi que ce soit, je serais en dessous, d'accord...?

Castiel hocha la tête et Dean, sans un bruit, descendit s'asseoir sur son lit, adossé contre le mur. Il ignorait pourquoi Castiel avait changé d'humeur aussi rapidement. Mais cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il appréciait Castiel quand il plaisantait, il _aimait_ Castiel quand il riait. Et le voir éteint ne lui plaisait du tout.

**xx-xx**

Il se passa presque trois mois. Et pas une seule fois Dean ne revu un sourire, un vrai, sur le visage de Castiel. Quelque chose allait mal. Quelque chose allait _très_ mal. Dean ignorait quoi, mais il finirait par savoir. Et une fois qu'il le saurait, il ferait tout son possible pour rêgler les choses. Parce qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ça _du tout. _

Ce matin là, Castiel s'était levé tôt, bien avant la sonnerie de réveil. Dean savait qu'il n'avait pas dormi. Ou très peu. Son état se dégradait. Il avait perdu du poids, plus que pendant son jeûne d'entrée, sa peau était de plus en plus pâle, mettant en valeur les marques noires cernant ses yeux. Dean était chaque jour un peu plus inquiet pour son codétenu. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner en silence, puis Dean retourna s'allonger, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller, alors que Castiel s'appuyait contre le mur pour contempler l'extérieur à travers la fenêtre.

Après un long silence -le silence était devenu leur routine, à présent- Castiel demanda d'une voix rocailleuse:

- Dean. Quel jour on est?

Winchester réfléchit un instant avant de détourner la tête de son oreiller pour répondre:

- On est jeudi.

- Oui, je sais qu'on est jeudi. Je te demande la date.

- Oh...

Cette fois, il dut réfléchir un peu plus longtemps avant de pouvoir lui donner une réponse.

- Le huit novembre, dit-il avant de reposer la tête sur son oreiller.

Il aurait facilement put rater la réponse de Castiel, tant elle fut presque inaudible.

- C'est mon anniversaire...

Dean se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de lui, un sourire vissé aux lèvres:

- C'est vrai? Joyeux anniversaire, mec!

- Merci, sourit faiblement Castiel.

- Tu prends quel âge?

- Trente-six ans.

Dean ne cacha pas sa surprise:

- Quoi?! T'es plus vieux que moi? Tu déconne.

- Non. J'ai vraiment trente-six ans.

Ils se turent tous les deux, leur sourire s'évanouit et Castiel retourna à sa contemplation de la cour extérieure. Dean suivit son regard, se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre puis souffla:

- C'est pas vraiment comme ça que tu imaginais tes trente-cinq ans, je me trompe?

- Pas vraiment non...

- Ça aurait été quoi, pour toi, l'anniversaire idéal...?

- J'en sais trop rien... Pas ici, déjà. Un anniversaire surprise, peut être. Des copains, un bon resto, des cadeaux... Les cadeaux sont en option, du moment que je m'amuse. Des cupcakes, ajouta-t-il avec une ombre de sourire.

Il soupira tristement avant de continuer:

- Mais je suppose que ce ne sera pas pour cette année... Ni pour les treize à venir.

- T'as déjà fait cinq mois, Novak...

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait le double.

Dean posa la main sur l'épaule de Castiel, compatissant. Il tourna la tête pour plonger ses yeux bleus océans dans ceux de Dean. Et, pour la première fois depuis cinq mois, il se surprit à s'y perdre. Et à aimer ça. Castiel fronça légèrement les sourcils: il _devait_ lui dire. Dean faisait visiblement tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le réconforter, mais il ne pourrait pas faire de miracles s'il ne savait pas. Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour finalement apprendre à Dean que Lucifer abusait sexuellement de lui deux fois par semaine, quand le cliqueti d'une clé dans la serrure ne se fit entendre. Dean retira sa main et s'éloigna de Castiel alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Un gardien barbu entra dans la cellule et grogna:

- Novak! Visite.

Castiel échangea un rapide regard avec Dean avant de suivre le gardien jusqu'au parloir. Il ne fut pas surpris de retrouver Gabriel derrière la vitre. Il fut par contre surpris de lui trouver un air grave et les yeux rouges. Gabriel avait pleuré. Castiel saisit rapidement le combiné de téléphone, et son frère lui fit miroir.

- Hey. Ça va pas?

Gabriel secoua la tête:

- T'es en prison, Castiel. Et c'est ton anniversaire. Donc non, ça va pas fort.

- Gabe... C'est pas... Ça va. Je t'assure que ça va.

- T'as encore maigri...

- Ouais, la nourriture est pas géniale, ici.

Son frère renifla avant de dire:

- On t'a fait des muffins, avec Yaël. Je sais que tu adore ça. Les gardiens m'ont dit qu'ils inspecteraient le colis avant de te le donner. Tu l'auras pour midi, je pense.

- Je sais pas ce qui me surprend le plus, dit Castiel en haussant un sourcil. Si c'est le fait que tu m'ai fait des muffins ou si c'est le fait que tu ai mis "Yaël" dans ta phrase...

Gabriel grimaça à la remarque avant de soupirer:

- Je l'aime bien, d'accord. Elle est adorable, et jolie, et... Et voilà. Et elle t'apprécie.

- Elle m'a jamais vu.

- Mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être certaine de ton innocence.

- Comment ça se passe avec ton codétenu?

- Ça va.

- Il est toujours violent avec toi?

- Non, ils'est calmé. Je crois qu'il commence à m'apprécier, en fait. Et réciproquement.

- Et ben... Il lui a quand même fallut cinq mois.

- Il _nous_ a fallut cinq mois, précisa Castiel. On est tous les deux fautifs.

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel:

- Du moment qu'il arrête de te taper dessus.

Castiel esquissa un sourire. Il discuta avec son frère pendant un long moment. Bien plus que l'heure qui leur était d'habitude accordée. Pourtant, à aucun moment les gardiens ne virent interrompre leur conversation. Et quand un d'entre eux vint finalement se placer derrière le détenu, ce ne fut que pour lui préciser qu'il était presque midi et Castiel termina de lui même la conversation avec son frère pour se rendre au réfectoire.

Il y retrouva Wei, ainsi qu'un autre détenu, Shepper, qui avait hérité de nombreux surnoms, tous en rapport avec sa musculature impressionante. En vérité, Shepper était sans doute le détenu le moins violent de Pelican Bay. Les deux prisonniers le saluèrent alors qu'il s'assit près d'eux, son plateau dans les mains. Castiel jeta un regard aux prisonniers dans le réfectoire avant de demander:

- Winchester est pas dans le coin?

- Tu passe pas déjà assez de tempsavec lui? demanda Wei.

Castiel lui lança un regard noir avant de demander:

- Non, honnêtement, où est-ce qu'il est?

- Aucune idée, répondit Shepper.

- Ce qu'Hulk essaie de te dire là, Joli Coeur, c'est que Le Caïd nous a demandé de ne pas te dire où il se trouvait.

Castiel tiqua à l'utilisation de son surnom, mais estima l'information que venait de lui donner Wei plus importante que ça:

- Il ne veut pas que je sache où il est...? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il?

- J'en sais rien, répondit l'asiatique en avalant son repas de bon coeur. Peut être qu'il en a assez de voir ta face de martyr vingt quatre sur sept.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux sur le contenu peu appétissant de son plateau. Si Dean ne voulait pas le voir, c'était son droit. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Ce qui le perturbait, c'était le comportement de Dean le matin même. Il n'avait pas été plus distant que d'habitude, au contraire. Et s'isoler dans leur cellule au moment du repas n'était sans doute pas la meilleure des solutions.

Castiel soupçonna Winchester de se faire aider par les gardiens dans sa quête pour l'éviter. En effet, après avoir récupéré le colis de Gabriel, il fut impossible pour lui de retourner dans leur cellule et Ash le jeta presque dehors en l'obligeant -littéralement- à sortir prendre l'air dans la cour. Il y resta toute l'après midi, évitant le regard menaçant de Lucifer qui discutait avec ses deux sous-fifres sans le quitter des yeux. Dès que Shepper et Wei le rejoignirent à l'extérieur, Castiel ne lâcha pas le colosse d'une semelle. Même si celui-ci était non-violent, il était sans doute bon d'être de son côté en cas de rixte. Par miracle, Lucifer avait décidé de ne pas s'intéresser davantage à Castiel, et il refusait de croire qu'on son anniversaire était impliqué de quelque façon là dedans.

Il retourna donc dans sa cellule juste avant la distribution du repas du soir, son colis de muffins entre les mains, en espérant que, cette fois ci, son codétenu ne le jetterais pas dehors. Ce fut Ash qui, tout sourire, lui ouvrit la porte:

- Bonne soirée, Novak.

Castiel ne tint pas compte de sa remarque et entra dans la cellule sans un mot. La lourde porte se referma derrière lui et il s'immobilisa, ses orbes bleues se déplaçant rapidement entre la petite table, sur laquelle étaient posés deux menus de fast-food, et Winchester, qui s'était adossé contre le mur face à la porte, bras croisés.

- Dean... Qu'est-ce que...

- Joyeux anniversaire, Cas. J'ai essayé de respecter ce dont tu m'as parlé ce matin. Bon, pour la prison, j'ai rien put faire, hein. Un copain, un bon resto, ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt son torse puis la table. J'imagine que c'est pas le genre de restaurant auquel tu pensais, mais c'est le seul restaurant que je pouvais amener ici. Et... J'ai cherché un cadeau toute la journée, à vrai dire. Y'a pas grand chose que je puisse t'offrir, ici. A part mon corps, si tu es intéressé.

Castiel ne releva pas la dernière phrase de son codétenu et s'approcha de la table:

- Dean... Comment tu...?

- Ha, ça! ... Ash s'est fait un plaisir d'aller chercher ça pour nous. Les gardiens ont droit de faire rentrer de la nourriture, pour peu qu'elle soit vérifiée. Et Ash t'aime bien. Ça n'a pas été difficile de le convaincre. Il ne m'a pas ramené de cupcakes, par contre...

- Mon frère m'a ramené des muffins, sourit Castiel en tendant le paquet de Gabriel.

Le visage de Dean s'éclaira d'un sourire franc:

- Et bien, on peut dire que ton frère a sauvé la soirée.

Il s'assit sur un des tabourets, invitant Castiel à en faire de même. Celui-ci s'exécuta, posant le paquet de muffins sur le lit de Dean au passage. Il observa son repas avec un sourire:

- Alors... C'est ce que tu as fait cet après midi...?

- Oui, répondit-il avec une grimace. J'espère que tu n'as pas mal pris le fait d'être exclut de ta propre cellule... Et j'espère que tu aime le fast food...

- A vrai dire, je l'ai mal pris. Mais je ne crois pas pouvoir t'en vouloir, au final.

Le début du repas se fit en silence, jusqu'à ce que Dean ne lance, entre deux gorgées de soda:

- Tu sais, Cas, tu es de loin mon codétenu favori. Et je suis sincère.

Castiel ne put retenir son sourire avant de soupirer:

- Meilleur que le premier...?

Il savait qu'il s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux en abordant le sujet du premier prisonnier ayant partagé sa cellule avec Dean. Mais, contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, le Caïd ne lui sauta pas à la gorge. Il se contenta de soupirer:

- Je crois que je te dois des explications là dessus.

- Non. Non, absolument pas, je disais ça... Comme ça, tu sais. J'ai... Tu n'as aucun compte à me rendre.

Après un silence, Winchester lui jeta un regard, et jamais Castiel ne l'avait vu si sérieux, son regard aussi triste. Et, pour la première fois, l'idée que Dean avait peut être vécu quelque chose de réellement traumatisant lui traversa l'esprit. Il n'avait jamais imaginé Dean souffrir de quoi que ce soit dans cette prison. Après tout, il était Le Caïd, celui que tout le monde -à part peut être Lucifer- craignait et respectait. Que ou qui pouvait-il craindre? Mais il n'avait jamais pensé que Dean n'avait pas toujours été cet homme là. Il avait lui aussi été un jeune prisonnier. Et il avait dû lui aussi faire ses preuves. Avait-il payé aussi cher que Castiel? Voire même plus cher?

Dean soupira tristement:

- J'ai aucun compte à te rendre, c'est vrai... Mais j'ai _besoin_ que tu le sache.

Castiel hocha la tête, reposa son hamburger, et dit en s'essuyant les mains:

- Je t'écoute.

Winchester se mordit la lèvre et souffla un grand coup avant de commencer son histoire.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

Avant que vous ne vous en preniez sauvagement à moi: C'EST UN CLIFF! Okay?! Donc ne vous énervez pas, vous saurez l'histoire du premier codétenu de Dean. Mais pas aujourd'hui :)

Non, Yaël n'existe pas dans SPN, mais elle existe bien dans la Bible.

.

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Enfin l'avant-dernier, si on compte l'épilogue.

Mais ce sera un long chapitre, promis.

.

Aussi, message à une de mes lectrices (à moins que ce ne soit un lecteur...): _**Neo, **_je crois que tu as essayé de me filer une adresse mais ça n'a pas marché... Par pitié, réitère! Envoie moi un MP, si tu peux le faire sans être connecté, ou retente dans une autre review en mettant des espaces partout (FF ne supporte pas les adresses mails) mais s'il te plait, donne moi un moyen de te contacter. Merci.


	6. Chapter 6

Non, j'étais point morte, j'ai repris les cours. Ce qui revient sensiblement à la même chose, je vous l'accorde.

Quoi qu'il en soit, voici le DERNIER CHAPIIIIIIITRE \o/

Avec à l'intérieur, des vrais morceaux de slash, un monologue de chez ultra-long, un Dean badass dans sa vie, un Lucifer badass dans son corps et un Cas un peu badass aussi... Okay, Cas _complètement_ badas. Tout le monde est badass, quoi. Parce que j'aime bien.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai été incarcéré ici en même temps que mon frère pour les meurtres de ces flics... A l'époque, les matons trouvaient ça normal de mettre deux frangins dans la même cellule. Tu remarqueras que ce n'est plus d'actualité, d'ailleurs. Il y a sans doute eu des problèmes avec de pauvres clampins. Ou alors il n'y a pas autant de frères criminels que je le croyait. Enfin bref. Samuel et moi, on était frangins mais le genre frangins-copains. On a fait les quatre cents coups ensemble, dont celui qui nous a envoyé au trou, d'ailleurs. Pendant nos premiers mois ici, on a pas eu trop de problèmes, Sam et moi. Une petite bagarre de temps en temps, mais c'était juste histoire de tuer l'ennui...  
"Et puis, un des autres détenus a commencé à _s'intéresser_ à moi. Tu vois de quel genre d'interêt je parle...? Mais, après quelques temps d'harcèlement sexuel, le type a décidé de me foutre la paix. Complètement. Je ne me suis pas posé plus de question que ça. J'aurais mieux fait. Mais, sur le coup, j'ai pas percuté. Samuel a commencé à devenir insistant sur le fait que je devais m'imposer, devenir le gars le plus respecté, voire le plus craint de Pelican. Je l'ai bêtement écouté, j'ai commencé à me battre et à rêgler nos problèmes moi-même, généralement en utilisant la force. Et puis je me suis mis à rêgler les problèmes des autres. Toujours en utilisant la force. Avec ce rythme, j'ai obtenu le respect des gars en moins d'un an. Jamais de problèmes avec les matons, je m'occupais officieusement de leurs emmerdes avec certains détenus. Enfin bref, à partir du moment où on m'a appelé Le Caïd, la prison est devenu un petit El Dorado pour Sam et moi.

" Jusqu'au jour où Samuel n'est pas rentré après son tour dans la cour extérieure. Un des gardiens est venu me dire qu'ils l'avaient envoyé à l'hôpital: ils l'avaient trouvé presque mort dans un couloir. Personne n'a rien vu. Ni détenus, ni gardiens. Personne. Compte tenu de notre lien familial, j'ai obtenu une autorisation de sortie pour lui rendre visite à l'hôpital, accompagné d'un surveillant et avec une sécurité à en faire pâlir d'envie le couloir de la mort. Mais je m'en foutais, j'allais voir mon frère.

" Quand je suis arrivé, Samuel était tout juste conscient et -merde- parler lui faisait un mal de chien, mais il voulait me dire un truc, absolument, et il aurait refusé de me laisser partir sans que je ne l'ai entendu. Alors je l'ai laissé parler. Et il m'a tout dit. Le détenu qui m'avait fait de l'oeil avait un jour proposé à Sam d'assurer ma protection. En échange de quoi l'un de nous deux allait payer. Et Samuel a fait son choix. Pendant que je me battais à droite et à gauche, il se faisait régulièrement _violer _pour payer ma sécurité... Et moi... J'ai rien vu, Cas... J'ai rien pu faire. Quand je suis devenu Le Caïd, Sam a été voir ce connard pour rompre le contrat qui les liait, pour peu qu'on puisse appeler cette merde un contrat. Le gars est devenu dingue mais Sam a remué le couteau dans la plaie en disant que pouvais nous protéger, lui et moi, et qu'il n'avait pas à payer un "service" qui n'avait plus lieu d'être.

" Le lendemain, on l'envoyait à l'hôpital. J'imagine que cet enfoiré a pas supporté l'idée d'avoir perdu sa petite pute... Quoi qu'il en soit, Sammy s'en est miraculeusement remis et il a été transféré. Le seul contact que j'ai avec lui, désormais, est uniquement par voie postale.

Castiel resta longuement silencieux, ingérant les mots de Dean, comprenant sa haine envers ses autres codétenus et, surtout, luttant contre l'angoisse qui glissait en lui au fur et à mesure que son esprit faisait les liens.

- Dean... Ce détenu qui s'en est pris à ton frère...

- ... Uniquement dans le but de s'en prendre à moi, précisa Winchester. Il en avait après moi et il est assez tordu pour s'en être pris à la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi dans cette prison.

- Qui est-ce que c'était? demanda Castiel en cachant le tremblement de sa voix.

Dean grimaça avant de lui répondre:

- Nick Fontana. On ne l'appelait pas encore Lucifer à l'époque... Tu sais le comble? Le type est un violeur. Pas un violeur par accident, comme toi. Non, un violeur _en série_. Il a avoué pour sept filles. Et on le soupçonne toujours pour les quatre autres.

Castiel ne parvint plus à dissimuler l'ébranlement de sa voix:

- Dean...

- Quoi?

L'expression de Winchester se fit plus inquiète lorsqu'il vit le regard bleu s'embuer de larmes:

- Cas...?

- Je... Je crois que ça recommence, Dean.

Le Caïd fronça les sourcils:

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là...?

- Je... Les latinos qui m'ont tabassé... Tu t'en souviens?

- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. Comment je pourrais oublier ça?

Castiel leva les yeux pour croiser son regard pendant une seconde avant de le reposer sur sa barquette de frites:

- Ils ont... Ils ont dit qu'ils viendraient s'en prendre à toi, te tabasser et te casser les côtes jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisse plus en respirer. C'est pour ça que j'ai frappé. Pour les faire taire. Et après... A l'infirmerie, Lucifer est venu me voir. Il a dit qu'il pouvait te protéger. Moyennant compensation.

Dean se rappela avoir vu Lucifer dans la cour, après la bagarre. Il se souvenait parfaitement du sourire narquois de son ennemi. Et il comprit. Lucifer avait bel et bien provoqué cette bagarre en chauffant les gars du gang latino au sujet de Castiel et Dean. Ceux-ci avaient ensuite été voir Castiel pour le provoquer et dire ce qu'ils avaient dit. Lucifer avait pensé à tout. Depuis le début.

Dean se mordit la lèvre en secouant la tête:

- Mais tu as refusé. Tu as refusé, Cas?

Il resta un moment silencieux avant de souffler:

- J'avais pas le choix, Dean.

- Pas le choix?!

Winchester se leva d'un bond et fit quelques pas pour calmer sa colère avant de revenir s'appuyer sur la table, son visage à quelques cenimètres de celui de Castiel:

- On a _toujours_ le choix, Castiel. Il te l'a donné, tu as juste fait le mauvais.

- Je... Je voulais t'éviter de...

- Quoi? De souffrir? Tu ne m'as rien évité du tout. Tu ignore ce dont est capable ce type. Tu crois que je vais me sentir comment, quand tu vas commencer à le payer, hein? Tu crois que je vais pouvoir rester là les bras croisés?

- Dean...

- _QUOI?!_

- Il... J'ai déjà commencé à payer.

Le visage de Dean changea en un clin d'oeil, toute sa colère s'évaporant en un dixième de seconde. Il dévisagea Castiel, incrédule:

- Tu... Quoi?

Castiel ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, avant de dire d'une voix tremblante, ses larmes glissant sur ses joues:

- Je suis désolé, Dean... Je voulais t'en parler, je te jure. Je savais pas comment... J'ai...

- Hé, hé, hé... Calme-toi, ça va. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ça va...

Il posa la main sur l'avant bras de Castiel et sentit les tremblements nerveux de ses muscles:

- Castiel... Regarde moi...

Son codétenu ne leva pas les yeux, se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre. Il retint un sanglot du mieux qu'il pu, mais Dean entendit parfaitement le gémissement qui lui échappa des lèvres. Dean saisit son tabouret et contourna la table pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il passa une main dans le dos de Castiel et colla son front sur la tempe gauche de son codétenu. Comme s'il avait attendu ça pour craquer, Novak fondit en larmes, tremblant comme une feuille.

- Mon Dieu, soupira Dean contre la tempe de l'homme entre ses bras. Excuse moi, Cas... J'ai été aveugle...

L'autre ne dit rien, pendant longtemps, se contentant d'extérioriser tout ce qu'il avait gardé pendant près de trois mois. Une colère violente bouillait silencieusement en Dean. Il prenait sur lui, parce que Castiel était une victime, et il avait déjà assez souffert. Sa rage n'était pas tournée vers Castiel, de toute façon. Elle était tournée vers Nick Fontana. Lucifer qui lui avait enlevé son petit frère et qui s'en prenait maintenant à Castiel. Dean se ferait un plaisir de faire payer à Fontana tout ce qu'il leur avait fait endurer. Mais, pour le moment, c'est Novak qui avait besoin de lui. Et il serait là.

Castiel soupira profondément, son souffle peu sûr, avant de se racler la gorge. Presque inconsciemment, Dean lui frotta le dos, entre les omoplates:

- Ça va mieux?

Castiel secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant de s'appuyer un peu plus contre Dean.

- Tu devrais essayer de dormir, chuchota-t-il. Ça pourra pas te faire de mal...

- Non... J'ai...

- Je suis là, Cas. Il t'arrivera rien tant que je serais là. D'accord?

Castiel approuva d'un mouvement de la tête et renifla avant de dire:

- J'ai ruiné ta soirée d'anniversaire...

Winchester eut un demi-sourire:

- Bah, on aura l'occasion de le fêter douze autres fois, ton anniversaire...

Son codétenu eut un rire à moitié étranglé et se redressa légèrement:

- Je suis épuisé.

- Je sais.

Sans un mot, ils se levèrent en même temps et Castiel monta s'allonger sur sa couchette. Dean s'installa sur le premier barreau de l'échelle, exactement comme il l'avait fait trois mois auparavant. Castiel lui attrapa la main et la serra comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage. Dean se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour coller son front à celui de l'autre homme et souffla:

- Dors tranquille, Cas... Je te promets que tu ne risque rien.

- Je sais, souffla Castiel, déjà aux portes du sommeil.

Il restèrent longtemps ainsi, dans le silence presque total, jusqu'à ce que Dean sente les muscles de ses jambes dangereusement proches de la crampe. Il se redressa et s'éloigna légèrement de son codétenu. Il allait descendre de son perchoir, mais un détail attira son attention. Le tee shirt de Castiel était légérement remonté sur son ventre, dévoilant son abdomen de l'élastique de son pantalon à son nombril. Dean fronça les sourcils et, tout en notant qu'il n'avait pas revu Castiel torse nu depuis un bon moment, avança la main pour relever le tee shirt du bout des doigts.

Les entrailles de Winchester se tordirent sous la colère. Un hématome violacé s'étalait au niveau de la dernière côte flottante de Castiel. Les doigts de Winchester glissèrent sur l'ecchymose qui contrastait violemment avec la peau blanche de Castiel. Il mourait d'envie d'appuyer plus franchement, pour vérifier si la côté était brisée, mais il se retint pour ne pas réveiller son codétenu. Tout comme il se retint de frapper contre le mur de rage.

Il était resté passif trop longtemps face à Lucifer. Il était temps de lui montrer lequel des deux était réellement le maître de cette prison.

**xx-xx**

Castiel se réveilla avec un léger mal de crâne. Il se retourna sur sa couchette en soupirant, pouvant facilement prédire que la douleur resterait présente toute la journée. La voix de Dean lui parvint, depuis la couchette du dessous:

- Debout, princesse!

Castiel retint un sourire avant de se redresser précautionneusement et de s'étirer, faisant craquer sa colonne vertébrale. Il souffla, la voix légèrement cassée:

- Je t'en prie, dis moi qu'ils sont passés pour le petit-déjeuner.

- A l'instant. Je pense que c'est ce qui t'as réveillé. Le café est chaud, et je t'ai laissé des muffins.

- Voilà qui tombe bien, vu que c'est **mon** frère qui les a fait, dit Castiel en sautant du lit, grimaçant légèrement en touchant le sol.

Il s'approcha de la petite table pour saisir son café, ignorant les oeufs brouillés à côté de la tasse. Dean, assis par terre, adossé contre son lit, l'observa choisir un des muffins confectionnés par Gabriel et sa supposée nouvelle petite amie, tout en sirotant son propre café. Castiel s'approcha de son codétenu et baissa les yeux sur lui, tout en mangeant son gâteau:

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais par terre...?

Les yeux de Dean fixèrent un point invisble face à lui avant qu'il ne réponde:

- J'ai un meilleur point de vue d'ici.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, s'assit à côté de Winchester et suivit son regard. Après un silence il demanda:

- Un point de vue sur quoi? Le mur?

- Non, sur notre relation.

- Oh...

Castiel termina son muffin et but une gorgée de café avant de demander:

- Parce qu'il y a relation, maintenant?

- Depuis hier, oui, soupira Dean en regardant sa tasse.

- Oui... Hier... Désolé pour ça.

Dean redressa vivement la tête pour croiser son regard:

- Hey, ça va, t'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Tu as eu une réaction normale, compte tenu de...

- Ouais... Compte tenu...

Il y eut encore un silence, pendant lequel Dean termina son café avant de poser la tasse entre eux deux. Castiel l'observa un instant avant de reposer les yeux sur son co-détenu:

- Tu as prévu de faire quoi, aujourd'hui?

- Je sais pas trop, répondit-il en s'étirant. Faire mon entraînement quotidien, faire un tour de cour, draguer Jessica, me faire remballer par Jessica... La routine, quoi.

- Tu devrais bosser un peu. Hey, si tu peux réduire ta peine, ne serait-ce que de deux ans, ce serait pas mal, non?

Winchester posa les coudes sur le lits derrières lui et haussa les épaules:

- Non merci, pas pour moi.

- Quoi? Ça t'intéresse pas de sortir en avance?

- Toi, ça t'intéresse?

- Bien sûr.

- Oui, soupira Dean. Bien sûr. Mais, tu vois, j'ai personne qui m'attends, dehors. Mes parents sont tous les deux six pieds sous terre, mon frère est en prison de l'autre côté de l'Etat, j'ai pas de petite amie. Et je suis entré ici à vingt ans. Tous mes amis doivent m'avoir fait faux bond.

Castiel dit, presque inaudiblement, ses doigts pianotant nerveusement contre l'étain de sa tasse:

- Moi, je pourrais t'attendre...

Dean eut un rire amer mais, en tournant la tête vers Castiel, il retrouva un air grave:

- T'es sérieux?

- Bien sûr.

- Tu m'auras oublié dans dix huit ans.

- Ça, y'a peu de chance que je t'oublie.

La remarque arracha un sourire au Caïd et Castiel continua sur sa lancée:

- Je pourrais venir te chercher le jour de ta sortie, on irait directement cherche Gabe -et sa copine, s'il en a une- on traverserait la Californie pour aller chercher Samuel... Et on ira manger dans le restaurant le plus cher de Los Angeles! Et c'est moi qui paye!

Dean éclata d'un rire franc avant de corriger:

- San Francisco.

- Quoi?

- San Quentin, où est Sam. C'est San Francisco, pas Los Angeles.

- Peu importe, t'as compris l'idée.

Dean s'installa plus confortablement, ramenant sa jambe gauche contre son torse et pliant légèrement la droite. Son sourire s'effaça doucement, parce que, _non_, il ne pouvait pas dire à Castiel qu'il lui manquerait, une fois sa peine purgée, puis il demanda:

- Et toi, tu vas faire quoi?

- Sensiblement la même chose que toi. Avec tout ce qui concerne Jessica en moins.

Son regard s'éteignit alors qu'il ajoutait:

- Et avec une partie de jambe en l'air en plus, sans doute.

Dean croisa les mains sur son genou pour y poser son front:

- Tu sais... J'ai réfléchi à un truc.

- Voyons ça...

- Si tu sors pas de la cellule, Lucifer ne pourras pas t'avoir.

- Tu voudrais que je reste treize ans...

- Douze ans et demi.

- Okay, tu voudrais que je reste douze ans et demi enfermé dans une cellule de quinze mètres carrés? Personne ne peut faire ça, Dean.

Le Caïd releva la tête pour répondre:

- Les gars en isolement le font.

- Non, justement. les gars en isolement deviennent dingues à partir de la deuxième semaine. Il est hors de question que je reste enfermé ici.

- Au moins aujourd'hui. S'il te plaît...

Castiel soupira:

- C'est reculer pour mieux sauter, Dean... Si Lucifer ne me voit pas aujourd'hui, il sera furieux et il me le fera payer demain.

- Alors je vais aller m'occuper de lui.

Castiel faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de café:

- Tu rigole, j'espère? Tu sais ce qu'il a fait à ton frère. Non Dean, c'est... Non.

- Quoi? Je risque rien!

- Ce type... Des prisonniers sont prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour lui parce qu'il les tiens par les couilles! Et, dans n'importe quoi, j'inclus aussi le fait de se débarasser de toi.

- Je serais pas tout seul.

Castiel haussa les sourcils:

- D'accord... Et tu es avec qui, exactement?

- Toi. Shepper. Wei. Enfin, probablement Wei. Je suppose qu'il serait de notre côté.

- D'accord... Donc trois hommes et demi contre la moitié des détenus... C'est de bonne guerre.

- Okay. On est censé faire quoi alors? On est coincé. Tu ne veux pas que j'aille voir Lucifer parce que tu as peur pour moi, je ne veux pas que tu continue à le "payer" parce que j'ai peur pour toi... Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire? Et pourquoi tu souris?

En effet, un faible sourire avait prit possession des lèvres de Castiel. Il répéta:

- Tu as peur pour moi...

- Oh, arrêtes ça. Bien sûr que j'ai peur pour toi.

Castiel termina son café d'une traite puis se leva, ramassant la tasse de Dean au passage pour aller les reposer sur leurs plateaux:

- Quoique tu dise, Winchester, je ne resterais pas enfermé ici.

Le Caïd le regarda se changer sans un mot. Et Castiel ne remarqua pas le regard blessé de son codétenu.

**xx-xx**

Dean était assis à même le sol dans la cour de promenade, le dos appuyé contre le mur d'enceinte. Il observait Castiel qui, de l'autre côté du terrain bétonné, parlait avec deux autres détenus. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait depuis leur discussion, c'était qu'à tout moment, Lucifer viendrait -_**reviendrait**_- violer Castiel. Et c'était une option à laquelle il avait du mal à se faire. Il ne laisserait pas son codétenu se faire violenter encore une fois.

Dean quitta Castiel des yeux quand il entendit le rire de Nick Fontana de l'autre côté de la cour. Lui et deux de ses fidèles toutous se racontaient des blagues en riant à gorge déployée. Le regard vert de Dean fit un rapide aller-retour entre Castiel et Lucifer, puis vers les gardes qui allaient et venaient dans la cour. Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, sa raison aveuglée par la colère. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Fontana et sa bande, et se planta devant lui.

- Tiens donc... dis Lucifer en souriant. Regardez qui vient nous rendre visite. T'es en manque de baise, Winchester?

Dean serra les poings mais se reprit pour demander:

- Dis moi, Fontana, je me demandais... Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, exactement...?

- Quoi? Toi? Mais tu ne m'as rien fait, et c'est bien ça le problème.

- Et tu as vraiment besoin de t'en prendre aux gens auxquels je tiens?

Nick sourit et dit en effleurant le menton de Dean:

- Tu aime si peu de gens que s'en prendre à eux est cent fois plus simple et plus efficace que de s'en prendre directement à toi. En plus... Ce serait dommage d'abîmer ton visage d'ange.

Dean recula vivement et Lucifer se retourna vers ses deux amis pour échanger un rire sadique. Le Caïd grogna, la machoire serrée:

- Tu as plutôt intérêt à laisser Castiel tranquille, Fontana... Touche le encore une fois, effleure le, approche toi à moins de trois mètres... Essaye seulement de le regarder, Fontana, et je te jure que ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras dans ta vie.

L'autre sourit et leva les mains en l'air:

- Ouuuuh... Tu peut être terrifiant quand tu t'y mets, tu le sais, ça, Dean?

- Je suis sérieux.

- Moi aussi...

Il soupira puis leva les yeux au ciel:

- D'accord... "Caïd". Je ne toucherais plus aux jolies fesses de ton petit copain. Là, tu es content?

Dean le dévisagea, sceptique, puis dit avant de s'éloigner:

- J'espère pour toi que tu tiendras tes paroles...

Il n'avait pas fait deux pas que Lucifer ricana:

- Ce qui est bien dommage, parce que Novak a un déhanché du Diable.

Dean ne se vit pas lancer son poing au visage de Nick. Il sentit à peine le nez de son adversaire craquer sous ses phalanges. Il entendit à peine un des détenus présents dans la cour beugler "Bagarre!". Il ne s'aperçut pas non plus de l'attroupement qui se forma presque instantanément autour d'eux. La seule chose dont il avait conscience, c'était la colère qui courait dans ses veines. Il frappait presque au hasard, touchait à chaque fois. Il se sentit retenu par les bras et tiré vers l'arrière. Les deux sous-fifres de Lucifer le tenaient fermement, l'empêchant de rendre les coups. Lucifer essuya du dos de la main le sang qui coulait de son nez -probablement cassé.

- Tu ne me déçois pas, Winchester... Tu te défends plutôt bien. Dommage que tu sois tout seul.

Il frappa violemment le torse de Dean, qui gémit sous la force du coup, le souffle coupé. Son agresseur sourit, alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle:

- Je voulais pas m'en prendre personellement à toi, tu le sais. Mais si tu me le demande...

Il accompagna ses mots d'un coup de genou dans l'estomac, le faisant se plier en deux. Lucifer se pencha vers Dean et lui souffla à l'oreille:

- Regrettable... Ton petit ami n'aura plus que moi pour s'envoyer en l'air...

Puis il se redressa et ferma le poing pour le mettre K.O. Dean ferma les yeux et grimaça, prêt à prendre le coup. Mais celui-ci ne vint jamais. Quand Winchester ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, Lucifer était au sol, l'air surpris. Mais ce n'était pas Dean qu'il regardait. Il leva les yeux pour apercevoir Castiel, debout à côté de Nick, le poing fermement serré qui tremblait légèrement sous la rage. Il ne lâcha pas Lucifer des yeux et dit, la mâchoire se contractant nerveusement:

- Laisse le tranquille...

Fontana eut l'air de trouver ça très divertissant et s'exclama, tout en se relevant:

- Ça alors! Joli Coeur se rebelle! Jamais j'aurais cru ça.

Dean comprit soudain pourquoi Castiel refusait d'être appelé ainsi depuis un certain temps. Si Lucifer utilisait ce surnom constamment, c'était compréhensible. Il se souvint aussi que la première fois qu'il l'avait reprit remontait à plusieurs mois. Et, une fois encore, il laissa la colère l'emporter.

D'un coup de coude, il étourdit le prisonnier qui tenait son bras droit et, profitant de sa surprise, envoya un crochet du droit à l'autre. Une fois totalement libre, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Castiel, qui était maintenant à califourchon sur Lucifer, le rouant de coups alors que le violeur faisait de son mieux pour se protéger. Dean eut le temps d'esquisser un sourire avant qu'un des deux autres hommes ne revienne à la charge.

Les détenus qui s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux changèrent de chanson. Après avoir scandé le nom de Fontana, l'encourageant pour frapper Dean, ils avaient compris qu'il valait mieux pour eux changer de camp, et éructaient maintenant les noms de Winchester et Novak -et quelques "TUE LE" qui se glissèrent dans le tas. Les gardes finirent par réussir à pénétrer dans le cercle, calmant immédiatement l'effervescence des détenus. Dean s'éloigna vivement de ses deux adversaires, levant les mains, signe qu'il coopérerait. En revanche, trois des matons durent littéralement arracher Castiel de Fontana, qui semblait inconscient.

Castiel cracha du sang sur le sol de béton et hurla aux autres détenus, alors qu'il se faisait menotter:

- Quelqu'un d'autre veut rêgler ses comptes?!

Il croisa le regard de Dean, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Castiel bondit en avant vers lui, retenu par le garde qui lui avait mis les bracelets de métal:

- Pourquoi tu te marre, Winchester?! Tu nous a foutu dans une belle merde!

- Du calme, Novak, dit le surveillant en tirant un coup sec sur la chaîne des menottes. Vous allez avoir le droit de passer en conseil.

On les poussa loin du lieu de l'incident, alors que l'équipe médicale venait chercher Fontana. Dean sourit plus franchement: ils étaient peut être dans la merde, comme l'avait dit Castiel. Mais Lucifer n'oserait sans doute plus croiser leur regard.

**xx-xx**

Dean était assis sur sa couchette, les coudes sur les genoux, attendant plus ou moins patiemment le retour de Castiel. Il avait d'abord été forcé de passer par la case infirmerie avant d'être renvoyé dans leur cellule une fois que les gardiens furent certains qu'il allait bien. Bien sûr qu'il allait bien. Ils avaient mis une raclée à Lucifer et, non seulement ils s'étaient assuré qu'il ne toucherait plus à Castiel, mais en plus ils avaient dissuadé tous les autres détenus de s'en prendre un jour à eux. Ils étaient les Batman et Robin de Pelican Bay. En quelque sorte. En moins gay, peut être.

- Quoi que, souffla Dean en esquissant un sourire.

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit et Castiel entra dans la pièce. Dean se releva brusquement:

- Alors? Ils ont dit quoi? Tu vas bien?

Castiel ne dit pas un mot mais s'avança vers son codétenu, l'empoigna par le col de son tee shirt et le plaqua contre le mur.

- Il me semble t'avoir demandé de ne pas te mêler de ça! éructa-t-il.

- Quoi? Ils t'on changé de cellule? De Bloc? De prison?!

- Est-ce que tu imagine ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand je t'ai vu retenu par ces deux crétins pendant que Lucifer te tabassait?!

- Probablement la même chose que ce que je ressent à chaque fois que je pense que ce gars là t'as ciolé, et que j'ai rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher!

Les deux hommes se toisèrent en silence pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Dean ne souffle, plus vulnérable qu'il n'avait jamais osé se montrer:

- Je t'en prie, dis moi qu'ils ne t'ont pas transféré... Je supporterais pas de perdre quelqu'un d'autre...

Castiel secoua la tête et répondit d'une voix grave, lâchant le tee-shirt de son codétenu:

- Je reste ici. Et on évite tous les deux l'isolement. J'ai expliqué clairement la situation, j'ai appuyer lourdement sur le fait que Lucifer me menaçait à chaque moment de la journée de recommencer... Ils ont opté pour la légitime défense. Pour nous deux.

- Bien... C'est très bien.

Dean mourrait d'envie de le serrer contre lui, de lui dire que tout irait bien, sans avoir besoin de mentir. Pourtant, il se retint et demanda à la place:

- Et Fontana?

- Il est à l'hôpital, pour le moment. Quand il sera remis -s'il se remet- il sera mis en isolement pendant un bon mois. Ils profiteront de ce temps pour débattre de son cas. Mais, honnêtement, même s'il sort de l'hôpital, même s'il reste à Pelican Bay pour tirer le reste de sa peine, je doute qu'il s'en prenne encore une fois à nous.

Dean souffla profondément:

- Ça aurait pu être pire, non?

- En effet...

L'un d'entre eux aurait pu être transféré, ou pire, allongé à la place de Nick Fontana dans un lit d'hôpital. Oui, ça aurait pu être bien pire. Dean se mordit la lèvre pour retenir son sourire avant de dire:

- Tu l'as mis K.O...

- C'est ce que m'as dit l'infirmière, oui.

- C'est mal. On ne devrait pas en être fier... Mais, merde, tu étais une vraie tigresse! Je suis fier de toi, Cas!

- Tu peux. Sans moi tu serais probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Dean se décolla du mur et alla s'asseoir sur la petite table, croisant les bras en souriant:

- Tu verras, demain matin, les gars nous auront rebaptisés Bonnie et Clyde.

Castiel le regarda en souriant:

- Et tu seras Bonnie, c'est ça?

- Tu rigole? C'est moi qui porte la culotte dans cette cellule, je serais Clyde!

- Certainement pas. Je te fais croire que tu porte la culotte alors que toute la prison sait que c'est moi.

- Tu vois?! Tu es fourbe! Une vraie gonzesse. Tu es définitivement Bonnie.

Castiel grimpa sur la couchette de Dean, s'adossant contre le mur, et reprit son sérieux:

- Merci, Dean.

- Pour quoi, exactement?

- Pour être un aussi bon codétenu.

Dean eut un rire amer:

- Un bon codétenu... Je t'ai démis le poignet pour ton premier jour, j'ai pas su voir que tu te faisais vio...lenter. Violenter. Je t'ai crié dessus dès que l'occasion se présentait... J'ai été un horrible colocataire.

Castiel haussa les sourcils, inclinant légérement la tête sur le côté:

- Vraiment? Tu es constamment inquiet pour moi, même si tu n'ose pas le montrer, et tu fais toujours de ton mieux pour me rassurer, même si tu es parfois un peu maladroit. Tu m'as aussi calmé la première fois que Lucifer m'a violé, sans même le savoir. Tu m'as organisé un anniversaire digne de ce nom, malgré le fait qu'on soit en prison et, le meilleur pour la fin, tu n'as pas hésité à prendre des coups pour me défendre. J'estime que tu ne t'en sors pas trop mal.

Dean haussa les épaules:

- Il est possible que tu n'ai pas totalement tort.

- Evidemment.

Winchester descendit de la table et vint s'installer -plus confortablement- à côté de Castiel. Celui-ci demanda, en regardant ses mains:

- Dean... Hier, quand je t'ai dit que...

- Ouais, l'interrompit Winchester.

- Tu as dit que j'étais un violeur par accident...

Dean jeta un regard à son codétenu puis soupira:

- Je t'ai jamais vraiment cru coupable. Je crois que même si tu avais avoué, je t'aurais pas cru.

- Pourquoi?

- J'en sais rien. T'as pas l'étoffe d'un coupable.

- Tu as quand même dit que je méritait le viol.

Dean grimaça:

- Ouais... J'ai été débile. Je suis désolé pour ça.

Castiel haussa les épaules et la cellule redevint silencieuse.

Avec le recul, Dean se rendrait compte qu'il ne pourrait pas se rappeler lequel d'entre eux avait fait le premier mouvement. En revanche, il se souviendrait parfaitement qu'ils se retrouvèrent l'un contre l'autre, leurs lèvres s'effleurant, se touchant, se goûtant en une série de baisers. Castiel s'éloigna brusquement et se leva, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux noir.

- C'est... C'est mal, Dean. Il faut pas...

- Je comprend, Cas. Si ça te pose un problème, je ne...

Il fut interrompu par les lèvres de Castiel qui vinrent retrouver les siennes dans un baiser bien plus passionné que précédemment. Dean ne se fit pas prier pour y répondre, et la langue du brun vint titiller la sienne. Les mains de Castiel se glissèrent sous son tee shirt, lui arrachant unfrisson. Le Caïd se laissa tomber en arrière sur la couchette, entraînant l'autre homme sur lui. Ses doigts se perdirent entre les mèches de cheveux noirs, alors que le souffle de Castiel glissait contre sa nuque, au rythme de ses gémissements.

- Cas... Tu ne devrais pas faire ça.

Pour toute réponse, l'autre colla son bassin à celui de Dean, lui arrachant un soupir:

- Okay, c'est comme tu veux.

Le Caïd attrapa le tee shirt de Castiel et lui retira précipitamment avant d'effleurer chaque partie de son torse du bout des doigts, prenant soin de ne pas appuyer sur les bleus qui le couvraient. Castiel posa son front au creu du cou de Dean et celui-ci soupira:

- Mon Dieu... Tu me rends cinglé, Cas...

Le corps de Castiel se tendit alors que les paroles de Dean résonnèrent dans son esprit, se changeant petit à petit en la voix doucereuse de Lucifer. Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête en s'éloignant de Dean:

- Je... Je suis désolé, Dean, je peux pas... J'y arrive pas...

Winchester se redressa à son tour et lui saisit le visage entre ses mains, le forçant à croiser son regard:

- Hey... Regarde moi. C'est pas grave, d'accord. J'en ai envie, et si toi aussi tu en as envie, on finira par le faire. Peu importe le temps qu'il te faut pour être prêt.

- Il faut que... j'arrête d'associer ça à...

- Cas. C'est pas grave, je te jure. Tout va bien...

Castiel hocha la tête avant de demander:

- Je peux rester sur cette couchette, cette nuit...?

Dean esquissa un sourire et lui répondit:

- On va devoir se serrer...

- Je pense pas que ça me posera problème...

- Moi non plus, souffla Dean en se rallongeant, se collant au maximum contre le mur derrière lui.

Castiel se rallongea, calant son front contre la gorge de Dean, l'écoutant respirer rapidement, tentant de reprendre son calme vis à vis de ce qui venait de se passer.

- Désolé pour la fausse joie, murmura Castiel.

- Je devrais pouvoir m'en remettre, mais je ne sais pas si je te pardonnerais pour ça.

Il sentit le sourire de Castiel contre sa clavicule:

- Tu me pardonneras. J'en suis certain.

Winchester retint un léger rire puis ferma les yeux, enfermant son codétenu entre ses bras. Castiel remua légèrement, soupira d'aise, puis glissa dans les bras de Morphée avec un sourire aux lèvres. Certes, il était en prison. Certes, il y serait pour les treize -douze et demie- années et venir. Mais si on lui laissait l'opportunité de les passer avec Dean, il était preneur.

Il se fichait de ce qui pouvait arriver, désormais. Il se fichait que Lucifer revienne ou non à Pelican Bay. Pour peu que Dean Winchester y restait avec lui.

_**TBC... **Plus ou moins..._

* * *

Comme d'habitude, je suis pas fière de moi. J'ai pas réussi à lemoner, je l'ai lâchement esquivé et ça me gave. Et d'autant plus que je termine la dessus, et j'ai l'impression de vous laisser sur du bâclé, et j'aime pas ça, donc je vais aller me cacher de honte. Voilà.

.

Au cas où vous vous demanderiez... J'ai appelé Lucifer "Nick Fontana" parce que: d'un, Nick est le prénom de son vaisseau (Pellegrino-vaisseau, hein) et, de deux, parce que, dans le Nouveau Testament, Lucifer est mentionné sous "l'étoile du matin". "Etoile du matin" est aussi le nom donné à Vénus, et Francesco _Fontana_ est le premier homme à avoir aperçu le "quasi-satellite" de Vénus. C'était la minute couchons-nous-moins-bête de tata Sam.

.

L'épilogue devrait mettre moins longtemps à arriver, parce que c'est l'épilogue. Voilà :)

.

.

.

_**Question**_: Si je faisais une twitcam un jour, pour répondre à vos questions, qu'elles concernent mes fics, mes études ou le transit intestinal de mon chat, vous en seriez ou pas?


	7. Epilogue

Okay, ça fait bizarre de clore Pelican Bay... Ça a plus tardé que prévu parce que ce que j'avais déjà écrit ne me plaisait plus.

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

_16 ans plus tard_

Dean avait ouvert les yeux bien avant que la sonnerie stridente censée les réveiller ne retentisse. Il était resté une bonne partie de la nuit allongé sur sa couchette, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, à regarder fixement la couchette au dessus de lui. Il ne bougea que lorsque le petit déjeuner leur fut servi. Il se redressa et envoya une tape sur le matelas au dessus de lui:

- Walker! Bouge!

Son codétenu grogna avant de se retourner dans son lit. Sans s'intéresser d'avantage à lui, Dean prit son café et alla se poster à la fenêtre pour le boire. Il faisait beau, mais il pouvait deviner sans difficulté la fraicheur du vent de mars. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré en prison, il autorisa son regard à franchir les murs gris de Pelican Bay pour se perdre dans les champs aux alentours de la prison. Il s'appuya contre le mur, laissant son esprit s'échapper d'entre ces murs gris l'espace d'une seconde.

Ce fut la voix de son codétenu qui le ramena à la réalité:

- Tu crois qu'on s'y habitue?

Dean tourna la tête vers lui et le dévisagea sans dire un mot. L'autre sauta de son lit et désigna la fenêtre du menton:

- La liberté. Tu crois qu'on s'y habitue?

- Je sais pas trop, soupira Winchester en tournant une nouvelle fois les yeux vers l'extérieur.

L'autre prit sa tasse de café et dit en reniflant:

- Moi j'pense qu'on arrive plus à s'y faire. J'veux dire, regarde nous, Winchester. On a passé plus de temps en prison que dehors. On est bon qu'à ça.

- Parle pour toi, marmonna Dean.

- Tu es rentré à quel âge, déjà?

Il se retourna vers l'homme qui partageait sa cellule depuis maintenant deux ans et lui lança un regard noir:

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Oh. Je vois...

Il posa sa tasse et se lança dans une piètre imitation de Dean:

- _Je ne suis pas qu'un criminel. Je suis un homme bien. Quand je sortirais, je ferais des bonnes choses._ ... Tu as tué un flic, Winchester. Quand tu sortiras, tu ne supporteras pas la liberté et tu remettras ça. Il y a des choses auxquelles on ne s'habitue pas...

- Tu as raison, Walker, soupira Dean en jetant un oeil à la couchette de son codétenu. Il y a des choses auxquelles on ne s'habitue pas...

Il retourna s'asseoir sur son matelas sans un mot, pencha la tête légèrement en arrière et ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément. Walker s'adossa contre le mur et dit, en machouillant une tranche de bacon:

- Tu vas me manquer, Winchester.

- Faux. Ce qui va te manquer, c'est une présence. Je te manquerais, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre gars ne vienne prendre ma place. Puis quand il partira, c'est lui qui te manquera. Et ainsi de suite.

- C'est vrai que tu t'y connais en changement de collocataire... Alors... Depuis que je suis là, tu as oublié on ancien camarade de chambre, c'est ça?

Dean ouvrit les yeux pour regarder les lattes du lit au dessus de lui:

- Non. Je suis loin de l'avoir oublié.

- Tu m'as jamais parlé de lui...

- Comme je ne t'ai jamais parlé de mon frère. J'ai aucune confiance en toi, je vois pas pourquoi je te confierais ma vie sur un plateau d'argent. Va crever, tiens.

Voyant que Dean se renfermait une fois de plus sur lui même, Walker haussa les épaules et, après avoir avalé son café d'une traite, monta se rallonger sur son lit. Il se fichait de connaître Dean Winchester, au final. Dans vingt-quatre heures, il serait seul, de toute façon.

Le silence prit ses droits dans la cellule, jusqu'à ce que la porte ne vienne à s'ouvrir bruyamment. Dean se leva d'un bond au moment même où Ash entrait dans la cellule. Il jeta un oeil à Walker, qui n'avait pas bougé un orteil, puis lança un sourire au Caïd:

- Winchester... Tu es prêt?

Dean secoua nerveusement la tête.

- Suis moi.

Comme ça. Sans menottes. Sans aucune autre protection que l'arme à feu d'Ash accrochée à sa ceinture. En une seconde, Dean avait cessé d'être un criminel. Parce qu'un groupe d'homme en robes noires avait décidé que le 18 mars, à partir de 9h30, Dean Winchester ne serait plus un assassin. Il n'était plus un assassin. Alors qu'ils remontaient le couloir principal du bloc, ils croisèrent plusieurs gardiens qui saluèrent Dean. Parce qu'il partait. Et parce qu'ils l'avaient cotoyé pendant de longues années. Certains, comme Ash, pendant toute leur carrière à Pelican Bay.

Dean accéléra le pas pour se mettre à la hauteur du surveillant:

- Dis moi, Ash...

- Quoi?

- Est-ce que... Castiel...?

Ash lui jeta un regard désolé et dit en secouant la tête:

- J'ai pas réussi à le joindre... Désolé, Caïd.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça... Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis plus Le Caïd.

- Ouaip. Cinq ans...

Dean croisa son regard et le surveillant leva un sourcil:

- Tu étais vraiment attiré par lui, hein?

Dean faillit lui mentir une énième fois, continuer à se voiler la face. Mais il partait. Il n'avait plus à mentir à qui que ce soit. Surtout pas à Ash.

- Oui. On a... C'était pas platonique. Pas du tout, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire songeur.

- Ouais, ça va, merci, épargne moi les détails... Dommage que Jess soit partie.

- Jessica? Pourquoi?

- J'avais parié avec elle. Le pire, c'est que comme elle est partie en même temps que Novak, elle a supposé que rien ne s'était passé entre vous. Putain. Tu me dois trente dollars, Winchester.

Dean ne retint pas le rire qui glissa hors de sa gorge. La voix de Wei leur parvint, alors qu'ils passaient devant sa cellule:

- Tu vas me manquer, Winchester!

Dean répondit en plaisantant. Comme à son habitude. Ash le guida jusque dans la dernière pièce de la prison qu'il traverserait. Là, il lui rendit les vêtements qu'il portait à son arrivée ainsi que tous les biens qui lui avait été retirés. Dean retrouva le plaisir de porter autre chose que les vêtements réglementaires du centre de détention. Il enfila son pendentif, celui que Sam lui avait un jour offert, puis retrouva Ash dans le couloir.

Le surveillant lui tendit son sac à dos avec un sourire puis ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la porte principale. Dean était de plus en plus nerveux. Nerveux et impatient. Ash s'arrêta juste devant la porte -la dernière avant la liberté- et soupira:

- Hey, Winchester... Je sais que c'est pas le truc qui se fait... Déontologiquement parlant, en tout cas... Mais on a passé vingt huit ans plus ou moins ensemble et... Ce serait dommage de pas se revoir.

- Je pense aussi.

- Tu étais un bon détenu. Enfin... Surtout vers la fin. Les premières années ont été mouvementées.

Dean sourit puis Ash l'attira contre lui dans une accolade amicale:

- Wei n'est pas le seul à qui tu manqueras, Winchester.

- Ça fait du bien de le savoir...

Il s'éloigna du gardien et lui envoya une tape sur l'épaule:

- Si tu revois Jessica, réclame lui tes trente dollars.

- T'en fais pas pour ça, Caïd.

Et, avec un signe de la main, Dean passa la porte de la prison de Pelican Bay. Pour la dernière fois de sa vie.

Il rejoignit la route en tentant d'ignorer le tremblement nerveux de chacun de ses muscles. Il était libre. Il n'avait pas d'heure pour rentrer, pas de gardien qui le suivait à la trace, pas d'entraves aux poignets ou aux chevilles. Rien.

Il décida d'avancer jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche afin d'aller dans la ville la plus proche et de prendre le train vers San Francisco et attendre que son frère soit libéré. Il avança sans regarder devant lui, les yeux baissé sur le terrain poussiéreux qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Il ne releva la tête qu'une fois arrivé au carrefour, et il s'arrêta net.

Même s'il avait voulu, Dean n'aurait pas pu retenir le sourire qui éclaira son visage.

Il laissa tomber son sac sur la terre sèche alors que Castiel s'écartait de la voiture garée sur le bas côté. Dean trottina vers lui et, sans le concerter, il l'attira contre lui et le serra aussi fort qu'il pouvait sans le blesser.

L'odeur de Castiel l'hypnotisa et il ne se rendit compte qu'à cet instant à quel point il lui avait réellement manqué.

- Oh mon Dieu, souffla Castiel à son oreille. Je rêve de ça chaque nuit depuis que j'ai su que tu sortais.

- Moi aussi... Ça entre autres choses moins respectable, dit-il en glissant la main le long de la chute de rein du brun, lui arrachant un rire.

- Ha! Tu vas devoir te montrer patient...

Dean s'écarta de lui:

- CAS! J'ai déjà attendu cinq ans, mec.

Castiel ramassa son sac et lui lança un regard désabusé:

- Vraiment...?

- Je ne comptais pas les plaisirs persos.

Le brun ouvrit la porte de la voiture bleu foncé et dit avec un sourire:

- En voiture. La route est longue jusqu'à San Francisco.

Dean s'avança vers lui et glissa sa main derrière la nuque de son partenaire pour l'attirer vers lui et joindre leur lèvres. Castiel répondit au baiser avec un léger sourire. Dean s'éloigna légèrement et souffla:

- Tu m'as manqué. Vraiment.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué...

Il plongea dans le regard bleu de Castiel et soupira:

- Je crois que je t'aime, Cas.

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel et lui dit, en lui donnant une tape sur les fesses:

- Grimpe.

Pas d'amour dégoulinant, ce n'était pas leur genre. Mais ils n'avaient pas besoin des mots. Ils savaient.

Et, alors qu'il regardait Castiel prendre la route vers San Francisco, Dean songea que Walker avait peut être raison. Il était peut être impossible de s'habituer à la liberté.

Mais, il était à peu près sûr de n'avoir aucun mal à s'y habituer, pour peu qu'il était avec Castiel.

**_This Is The Fin._**

* * *

Alors... Moi pas être fière. Et finir là dessus me fais mal au coeur (Vous la voyez la guimauve à la fin, là?). Vraiment. Par contre, je crois qu'on sent exactement à quel moment j'ai changé de playlist en écrivant ^^

.

Voilà, voilà, donc Pelican est terminée... Voilà...

Si, par bonheur, vous avez aimé et que vous vous demandez si ça viendrait de moi, vous pouvez toujours vérifier en allant lire Made of War & Love (psssst... Y'aura un lemon, là). Et si, par grand bonheur, c'est le cas, vous pouvez surveiller mes entrées, je risque de poster très prochainement un nouveau Destiel qui va s'appeler Freak Show (psssst... Y'aura probablement un lemon ici aussi).

J'ai beaucoup d'idées de Destiels. Vous êtes pas encore débarassées de moi. Désolée.

.

.

J'avais parlé d'une twitcam. Elle se fera le 3 novembre prochain, je pense. Allez voir RangerSam sur touitteur ou Samarawillprobablykillya pour tumblr, je risque de balancer des infos là bas. (Oui, je me fais de la pub, ça va hein, chut)


End file.
